American Airbender
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: The Blind Bandit meets the American Dragon.
1. Chapter 1: Turning A Blind Eye

_Guess what fanfic I came up with this time! It's a crossover between American Dragon: Jake Long and Avatar: The Last Airbender! And yes, the two shows have their similarities. I figured it would be a good crossover. Although...I don't think Aang can transform into any sort of reptile.  
_

_No worries. Jake Long won't be joining the Fire Nation. Though he IS a fire-breathing dragon. After all, the previous avatar was a firebender and he wasn't evil. Though people probably did assume that he turned his back on them when they needed them the most. The truth isn't nearly as depressing but still depressing anyway.  
_

_You could say that Katara and Sokka are the Spud and Trixie of that show. Spud and Trixie are figurative siblings while Katara and Sokka are literal siblings. Katara has the ability to waterbend though Sokka is about as normal as Spud is...relatively speaking of course._

**Chapter 1: Turning A Blind Eye  
**

Jake was feeling rather depressed. He had recently broken up with Rose. Unfortunately, there were many long-distance relationships that ended up in a breakup, though they didn't always end up that way. But on the lighter side of things, they were still friends. Just like Spud and Trixie were friends.

Considering everything they had gone through, they had earned their friendship.

Spud and Trixie had been mistaken for a couple a few times, but they were more like brother and sister. And yes, it was entirely possible for a boy to simply be friends with a girl. He and Haley were friends when they weren't bickering, as siblings always seemed to do.

Anyways, he was still doing favors for the magical community. Things had been quiet ever since the Dark Dragon had been sealed away for 1000 years. He was glad that things were peaceful in the world that humans did not know about, even if he found himself unexpectedly becoming single again.

Now that the world was at peace, his grandfather didn't have a lot for him to do. Thankfully, this meant that he didn't have to worry too much about his life as a human being interrupted by his dragon life.

Additionally, this meant that he didn't have to train too much and he could spend time having fun. He still had the obnoxious jock Brad to deal with...but he was only a nuisance at the most.

However, one day his grandfather requested him to deliver a serum to a wealthy couple.

It was for their daughter. Seems she wasn't feeling well.

Jake transformed into a dragon and went to do just that. Part of him was hoping for more action, but at least he didn't have to worry about getting hurt. He knew how worried his father got about him sometimes. At least now he knew the truth about him and his family and was accepting it...though strangely enough there was a point in his life where he WOULDN'T have been so accepting of it. Perhaps he hadn't known his future wife as well?

Strangely enough, they appeared to live in China. Luckily his grandpa had a magical artifact or two that could assist him with long-distance travel. Otherwise he might never get there.

Unfortunately, Jake crashed into a tree.

To be honest, he hadn't shapeshifted into a dragon into a while. There was a notable lack of evil creatures that were giving people a hard time.

He heard someone approaching, and decided to shapeshift back into his human form. Though the Huntsclan had ceased to exist, he still decided that it would be best if everyone didn't know that he was a dragon. What if scientists wished to cut him up?

As it turned out, it was Toph Bei Fong. Despite her young age, she was famous for her skill at being an earthbender. She could even bend metal.

She wasn't as famous as the Avatar himself, of course...but she had been one of his mentors. That was unique in itself.

Toph had challenged herself by seeing if she could lift trees...which she could.

She was proud of herself.

However, she was feeling rather thirsty after she practiced her earthbending.

She noticed the bag that Jake Long had dropped...and that there was a beverage inside of it.

Toph opened it up and prepared to gulp it down.

"Wait! Don't drink that!" shouted Jake, waving his hands in front of his face.

"What? Is it poison?" asked Toph.

"Well, no, but-

Toph consumed the potion.

All of a sudden, she found herself able to see.

"What the-" exclaimed Toph.

Quickly, she covered her eyes. The sunlight was stinging them.

Jake sighed. It looked as if he would have to tell them the bad news.

It was a shame. They were looking out for their child like good parents should. Hopefully they would be alright.

He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" asked the married couple.

"Hi...about the serum you wanted me to deliver...I'm afraid someone drank it." noted Jake. Hopefully his grandfather would forgive him at least. It seemed inevitable that not all of his missions were going to end in success, especially when sphinx hair was involved. He reminded himself never to try giving a sphinx a haircut.

"What? Who did?!" exclaimed the lady.

"Well, she had black hair and dressed in green. And her eyes were pale..." explained the boy.

"Oh. Well then, I guess we don't have anything to worry about then." noted the man.

"Huh?" asked the teenage boy.

"You see, we were hoping to give that serum to our daughter. She happens to be blind and we figured we might be able to cure it that way." said Poppy Beifong.

"She was your daughter?!" exclaimed Jake. She didn't seem anything like her parents.

Granted, she did bear some semblance to the two, but still.

Then again, considering his grandfather was a different person than he was (at least in the modern day), maybe it wasn't too surprising.

"I know...we're kind of different people." nodded Lao.

At that very moment, Toph decided to come back home. Believe it or not, she did love her parents, though they had trouble understanding her.

As it turned out, Toph had put on a blindfold.

Having sight was something that she needed to get used to.

"There you are! How does it feel to no longer be blind?" asked Lao. He was hoping that Toph would be happy that she no longer had to worry about wandering off a cliff or falling into shark-infested waters.

"You wanted me to drink that?" inquired Toph. She had wondered why the delicious beverage had restored her eyesight.

Poppy nodded.

She appreciated her parents giving her a gift, but to be honest, she didn't really feel like that she needed it. She could sense her surroundings just fine even without the gift of sight.

Although, at least she could look at the sky. Cloud watching did sound like fun, and it would give her something to do while she was riding Appa.

Hopefully now her parents wouldn't think that she was delicate as a flower.

After relaxing for a while, she decided to continue her training.

However, some bandits approached her.

"Oh look! It's the daughter of the Beifong family! We're rich!" shouted one of the bandits. Her parents would most likely pay a fortune for her return to them.

They attempted to kidnap her. Since she was wearing a blindfold, they thought it would be easy. Though they wondered why she was wearing a blindfold when she wasn't trying to swing a bat at a pinata.

However, Toph was able to sense them. It was very hard to sneak up on her, unless you were capable of flying.

Realizing their intentions, Toph cracked her knuckles.

"Are you picking a fight with me? Be my gu-"

But at the very moment, Jake Long came to save the day. The damsel in distress actually wasn't in a whole lot of distress, but he didn't know that. It was time to be a hero.

Since Toph was wearing a blindfold, Jake Long assumed that it would be safe to transform in front of her. The bandits were focusing on her so they didn't see him.

"Dragon up!" shouted Jake.

He then proceeded to attack the bandits, who were wondering why they were being attacked by a flying lizard. Since when could lizards fly anyway? Not to mention the fact that it was breathing fire for some strange reason.

Well, they could question that later. For now maybe it was best for them to retreat. Though perhaps they could make money if they found a way to capture a dragon.

He was simply too tough for them. And they weren't waterbenders, either.

The bandits decided to run away. They could find some other wealthy person to extort money from...if they didn't get arrested first.

"Run away! Run away!" shouted the bandits.

Jake then turned back to normal.

"You're safe now. I gave them a taste of my kung fu action!" exclaimed Jake.

"Yeah...you were on fire." remarked the earthbender.

She appreciated Jake's help, though to be honest, she could have taken them on herself easily. She might have been able to manipulate rock but for some strange reason people seemed to think that she was fragile as glass.

"Huh?" asked Jake. Was it a coincidence...or was it something else?

"How did you transform into a dragon, anyway?" asked Toph. She wished she could do that, though considering what hse was already capable of, maybe she shouldn't get jealous.

"You knew about that?! But-the blindf-"

"Oh, that. I can sense my surroundings using my seismic sense. You probably notice that I don't exactly wear shoes often." noted the earthbender.

Jake supposed that made sense. His grandfather seemed to have a similar connection to nature.

"Could you...please not tell anyone? I would appreciate it big time if you didn't." nodded Jake. Brad probably wouldn't bully him if he knew that he was a fire-breathing dragon, but still.

Toph noted that perhaps people wouldn't believe it anyway. They would probably dismiss it as one of her wild fantasies, like her lifting an air bison with only her pinky.

"I can do that. But why would you want to keep it a s-"

Toph then remembered the time that the Fire Nation decided that they would enslave Earthbenders and force them to work on constructing ships. It had been an awful time for them.

Perhaps they would do something similar to Jake if everyone knew that he was a dragon. Perhaps dragon scales were worth a lot of money on the market. Although...she had never seen her parents with anything dragon-related.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." noted Jake. Magical creatures had been living in hiding, not least due to the formation of the Huntsclan, who seemed to have an irrational hatred for magical creatures. Their leader was the worst of them all, and he wished to end the lives of all magical creatures. But he was gone now, and so were the rest of his clan.

"Your name is?" asked Toph.

"Jake." answered Jake.

"My name's Toph. And yes, it sounds like Tough...go figure." stated Toph. Ironically, her parents didn't seem to think that she was strong. She could take down a sumo wrestler...using only her foot.

Toph shook Jake's hand.

Since he figured Toph was telling the truth, he decided to head back to New York City.

"Well, there's some good news and some bad news. The good news, I succeeded on my mission." noted Jake.

"What's the bad news?" asked Jake's Grandpa.

"Well, someone found out my secret." said the teenage boy.

Lao Shi was surprised to hear that. Normally he was good at keeping that hidden. He wasn't the most rule-abiding teenage boy in the world but he could be entrusted with that at least.

"They did? I sure hope they aren't planning to tell anyone else..." noted Laong. He wasn't as worried about people discovering them ever since the Huntsclan met their end, but he didn't want to take unnecessary risks.

"No. She agreed not to tell anyone. They probably wouldn't believe her anyway." stated Jake. In fact, she had been blind up until recently.

Jake's mentor sighed in relief.

Fortunately, Toph's parents were grateful towards him for his help. Fu Dog happened to know a thing or two about potions, though he wasn't as mature as Lao Shi was even though he was actually much older.

Meanwhile, Toph decided to tell her friends the good news.

"You can see now?" asked Aang.

"Yeah...though truth be told, I probably won't be needing that for a whole lot of things." noted Toph. Besides, she had pretty good hearing.

"I guess you're not used to having eyesight." remarked Sokka.

Toph nodded. That was why she was still wearing a blindfold. She might take it off eventually, but for now she was going to live her life in darkness.

At least she wouldn't have to worry about falling into water. Now she could go for a swim if she wanted to. It would take some time for her to read outside of Braille, of course, but she'd get the hang of it.

Still, she preferred being on dry land. She was an earthbender, not a waterbender. If she was, she wouldn't be teaching Aang how to bend earth.

Since she had promised not to tell anyone about Jake's secret, she did not say that she met a dragon.

However, she did tell them about the boy that "knew" kung fu action, and how he had helped her out.

"He sure sounds like a nice boy...and a strong boy too." noted Katara. Personally he reminded him a bit of Aang.

Then again, perhaps he was a bit more hot-blooded than he was.

"Yep..." nodded Toph. Though they hadn't known each other for too long, they seemed to be a lot alike. Of course, she got along better with boys than she did with other girls.

Perhaps she should visit him someday.

Then again, she would most likely need to use Appa...with Aang's permission of course. He seemed to live kind of far away, though he seemed to be of similar heritage to her. But Appa seemed to cover large distances rather quickly.

Meanwhile, Jake Long went to see his sister Haley.

"Hey, Jake! Want to sing again? I'll play the tambourine!" shouted Haley. That was what she usually did.

"We haven't done that in a while." noted Jake Long. Strangely enough Haley didn't seem to mind him being the lead singer, even if the song was about himself and not her.

Although, watching Jake nearly kiss a mop due to his hallucinations was rather funny.

Thankfully, things had also been peaceful between the two. Haley was more of a rule abider than he was but he had learned to accept that.

Although, it was kind of strange that the worst thing Haley had done recently was to take the last cookie from the cookie jar.

Perhaps he and Toph would cross paths again.

For now, he was going to watch TV.

Maybe he could hang out with his friends Spud and Trixie later.

They had actually figured out his secret not too long after he became friends with them.

His grandfather told him that he should erase their memories using a potion, but he figured that he could trust them. Besides, Haley Long has known his secret long before they did and she had kept things secret. She was so innocent that it kind of hurt but still.

He had actually made a good decision not to do so. Perhaps his grandpa wasn't right about everything, as wise as he was. For one thing, he shouldn't have abandoned his friends even if it meant preventing a djinn from escaping its prison. It turned out Spud actually knew the incantation to seal the genie the entire time. Perhaps he was a better magician than people thought he was.

It would have been nice if they had known his secret back then, but things had worked out. To be honest, using Fu Dog as a ventriloquist dummy was kind of amusing.

_It looks like Toph has found out Jake's secret...and it's only the first chapter. Funny how they're alike, huh? Perhaps girls are not a totally different species than boys...  
_

_Were you expecting the chapter to end with "Aw, man?" I've personally found that quote to be amusing, at least whenever Jake says it. Sometimes somebody else joins in.  
_

_It's kind of a shame how protective Lao and Poppy are of their daughter when she doesn't need so much protection. To be fair, they do have an excuse for that. Hopefully now they won't be so protective of her now that she's no longer blind. I figured it would take some time for her to get used to though. She's kind of been blind since forever._


	2. Chapter 2: Grand Nix

_In this chapter, Jasmine will make a return appearance. This is the second chapter I figured I would do something like that since she appeared in the second episode. Strangely enough while she only appeared in one episode (outside of cameos) she actually has been mentioned in another episode.  
_

_Despite this, she's popular among fans. There are some characters that are like that._

**Chapter 2: Grand Nix**

At a top secret laboratory, a mad scientist was doing research on magical creatures. The Dragon Council would frown upon his unethical research...but he didn't care. As far as he thought he was above the law...even magical law. He considered himself lucky to have discovered magical creatures, though the magical creatures weren't so lucky.

Why was he experimenting on them? Because he wanted to unlock the secret of immortality. He was getting old so he figured he might as well.

And yes, he was one of the reasons why magical creatures decided to go into hiding. Seemed that they were worried about being experimented on.

His name was Doctor Unsterblich. And yes, he dressed in a white lab coat and was wearing a set of gloves...green ones, to be precise. He was balding and had black hair.

"Fascinating..." said the mad scientist.

Sure enough, these magical creatures had been kidnapped. They had been stuffed into giant test tubes. So far his research was going well, but he hadn't found out the secret of how the magical creatures always seemed to live so long, especially in comparison to humans.

But unfortunately, nobody had discovered his top secret laboratory. The magical authorities had investigated their disappearances, but it seemed like they had completely vanished, like a magician doing a disappearing act.

All that they had discovered at the crime scenes were strange holes in the ground.

It was baffling.

Happy that he hadn't been discovered, he decided he would try to capture another creature.

Hopefully he would become immortal soon. The idea of living forever thrilled him.

_Meanwhile..._

Jake looked through the family album. For some strange reason, it seemed that his sister's appearance had changed somewhat shortly after Rose had discovered that he was the American Dragon.

He wasn't quite sure why, though for whatever reason the same thing had happened to some of his enemies, like the Huntsman and Chang. The Huntsman was no longer a threat, but he wasn't so sure about Chang. She had escaped from prison once and could potentially do it again. Though without the Dark Dragon, she probably wasn't as big of a threat, even if that monkey also broke out of prison.

His appearance had also changed...but not to as big of an extent.

It was really weird. Was it some sort of magic?

Well, he could think about it later.

For now, he decided to visit his friends...his friends that happened to be magical creatures. He could visit Spud and Trixie later.

Jake had made the mistake of bringing her with her to a school dance. Luckily, people didn't recall having their souls sucked out. He didn't want to compromise the secrecy of magical creatures, especially himself.

Fortunately, she had been one of the friendly Nixes who went out of their way to make sure they weren't near anybody when they began to transform, though unfortunately due to Brad's actions she had ended up doing so anyawy. Otherwise they would be at risk of having their souls swallowed.

Perhaps Jake was lucky...for a person who had mistook a Nix for a human being.

The two of them were still friends...despite the unfortunate incident where she tried to swallow people's souls.

Strangely enough Rose hadn't recognized her as a Nix even though she had studied many magical creatures when she prepared to hunt for them. Then again, she probably wasn't suspecting one right under her nose, considering she couldn't tell that Jake was the American Dragon despite the similar appearance between his human and dragon form.

"It's nice to see you again." said Jasmine.

"Yeah..." nodded Jake. When she wasn't a monster, Jasmine was rather...nice.

The two of them shook hands.

"How's life as the American Dragon?" asked Jasmine.

"Pretty good...did you know the Huntsclan was gone?" inquired Jake.

"Yeah..." nodded the Nix. Everyone was celebrating the day that the clan had disappeared. It was a holiday now.

"It was nice seeing you again!" exclaimed the boy.

After they had a chat, Jake decided to leave.

Suddenly, Jasmine was shot in the neck with a tranquilizer dart.

She passed out on the ground.

"Yes!" cheered the mad scientist. He had successfully captured another creature. His studies were going so well.

He scooped her up in a bag and began to walk away.

Not wanting to be captured, Doctor Unsterbilch used his drilling machine to make his escape.

Besides, his laboratory happened to be underground.

It attracted the attention of a few people.

"What was that?!" exclaimed a nearby goblin.

"I don't know!" answered Veronica. It sounded like someone was burrowing...and yes, she happened to burrow sometimes. She was half-spider.

Shortly after he had left, Jake was once again called there to investigate.

He found it to be ironic. Seemed he was walking in circles...or flying. Depended on whether he dragoned up or not.

According to Grandpa, someone had gone missing.

Apparently, Jasmine was the missing person.

However, he didn't receive much information from the locals, other than there had been an earthquake around the time that she had disappeared.

Jake couldn't help but feel worried about her. Granted, considering she could swallow people's souls, she wasn't exactly defenseless, but still.

Suddenly, Jake knew something.

Didn't he know someone who was well-acquainted with the earth?

Chances are she might be able to help them.

Fortunately, he could travel to China fairly quickly...even if it was across the sea.

Fu Dog had actually dug there once...however, he had to be careful where he dug as there were some countries that had a hankering for dog meat.

Toph recognized him immediately.

"I remember you! You're the dragon boy!" exclaimed Toph.

"You might not want to say that out loud..." noted Jake.

"Oh, right." apologized the earthbender.

Fortunately, nobody had overheard them.

"We could use your help..." said the dragon.

"Sure. Is there a monster that I can clobber?" inquired Toph. She cracked her knuckles.

"Not necessarily. We could use your help investigating magical creature disappearances..." noted Jake Long.

"Where did they all go? Bingo?" questioned the earthbender.

"We figured we could use your help since the perpetrator has a habit of drilling underground, besides one of them happens to be my friend..." explained the dragon boy.

"Oh...well, in that case, I think I can." nodded Toph Bei Fong.

She considered bringing her friends...but maybe Jake wouldn't approve if they found out about the existence of magical creatures.

He seemed to want to keep their existence secret, just as he didn't let people know that he was a fire-breathing dragon.

Thanks to Toph's abilities, Jake and Toph were able to track down the mad scientist. Seemed he used a drilling machine.

Fortunately, Toph could map the area pretty well and knew exactly where to go.

"I wonder why his laboratory is underground..." questioned Toph.

"Probably so that magical creatures won't be able to find him..." noted Jake. Something told him that they wouldn't approve of his actions.

He was alarmed to discover magical creatures floating in massive test tubes.

Seems someone was doing cruel research on them. The laboratory...kind of gave them the creeps.

"This guy makes Professor Rotwood look like a saint..." noted Jake Long. At least he didn't experiment on magical creatures for his own gain. Though proving that magical creatures were real could have a lot of consequences...even with the Huntsclan being gone.

Hopefully they could find Jasmine. The sooner they rescued her, the better.

However, they did have the mad scientist that they needed to deal with.

Unfortunately, it seemed that there were robots patrolling the laboratories.

Seemed that the professor wanted to make sure his research wasn't interrupted.

Fortunately, Toph could bend metal, so dealing with them wasn't an issue.

However, the scientist had another security measure to keep intruders out.

"Give back the magical creatures you kidnapped!" demanded Toph.

Professor Unsterblich gasped.

However, he regained his composure.

"Oh no! Intruders! Vhat shall I do?" inquired the professor.

He let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Jake.

Quickly, he opened the test tube Jasmine was in and placed it on her head.

"Hahaha!" laughed the professor.

"You do realize that Nixes only turn into monsters when the moon is in the center of the sky, right?" asked the teenage dragon.

"I thought of that." answered the professor.

He flipped a switch...and a moon-like object appeared in the center of the room.

Unfortunately, this was enough to transform Jasmine into her monster form.

She began to attack Jake and Toph.

"Yes! Suck out zere souls!" cheered the professor.

Jake wondered what they should do. He couldn't fight Jasmine. It was too painful.

And unfortunately, he no longer had dragon breath...though part of him was relieved about that.

Toph tripped underneath Jasmine's tail.

The only thing he could try to do was reason with her and hoped that worked.

"Hey, Jasmine! Remember me?" asked Jake.

Jasmine scratched her head.

"You know! We went to the prom together? I will admit it didn't end well still...but I did enjoy your company!" exclaimed the boy.

She froze.

"Vhat are you doing?" inquired the professor.

"Surely you don't want to swallow our souls...right?" asked Jake.

Jasmine transformed back into her regular form...and took off her helmet.

"No!" exclaimed the professor.

Surprisingly, she then transformed into her monster form again...but this time, she attacked the professor.

"Aah!" screamed the scientist.

"This is for using me as a guinea pig!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"Did that work?" asked Toph.

"I think so..." nodded Jake.

After being subdued by Jasmine, Jake alerted the magical authorities and they came to arrest the professor.

"Well, I'm glad he's gone." noted Toph. The magical community now had one less threat to deal with.

Jake nodded. It served him right for experimenting on innocent creatures. He was at the mercy of the Dragon Council now.

Though she wondered how much evil there was in the world of magical creatures.

"By the way, do you think Aang will find out about dragons?" asked Toph. Considering he had animal companions, it was plausible that he would.

There were actually dragons in her homeland...but they weren't magical and were more animalistic. Humans DID benefit from their presence, however.

"You're not going to tell him about me being a dragon, are you?" inquired Jake.

"No...though considering how smart he is, he'll probably find out eventually." noted Toph.

"Yeah..." nodded the boy. His friends Spud and Trixie found out. He decided it would be safe if he didn't erase their memories, and it worked in his favor.

Strangely enough, nobody seemed to have figured out Haley was a dragon outside of her own family.

He wondered how long that would last though.

_Meanwhile..._

"I wonder why Toph decided to come here..." noted Aang.

For some strange reason, Toph had never explained why. She just said that she was going to New York City with a friend. That was all she said on the matter.

Because of that, he decided to investigate the city.

"Hmm..." said Aang.

It seemed somewhat different from his homeland in China.

"Is that a giant bison?!" exclaimed Brad.

"I guess there's not accustomed to air bison here..." noted Aang.

Appa nodded.

Perhaps he should go somewhere where people wouldn't see him.

The problem was...Appa was kind of big.

Fortunately, for whatever reason, there was a large sheet nearby.

He decided to hide underneath it.

"You're hiding too, huh?" asked a chimera who was also hiding underneath the sheet.

Appa looked at the chimera curiously.

"I must be losing my marbles." noted Brad.

Brad left.

Since things seemed rather peaceful in the city, Aang decided to work on his airbending.

It helped to have tranquility whenever he was training.

But unbeknownst to him, someone else was also training.

Specifically, they were working on flying.

Her name was Haley Long.

Luckily, though her wings were rather small, she wasn't bad at it.

However, she quickly noticed that for some strange reason the weather had changed abruptly.

It was now very, very windy.

And unfortunately, her small wings couldn't handle it.

She was going to crash.

"Mayday! Mayday! Today is May, how ironic." remarked Haley.

"Is that a dragon?" asked Aang.

He had heard of them, though he hadn't actually met one.

It appeared to be falling.

Quickly, he whistled for Appa.

Fortunately, Appa was there to catch Haley before she fell so she didn't have to go to the magical hospital.

"Are you alright?" asked Aang, holding Haley in his arms.

Haley suddenly shapeshifted back into her human form. She had lost her energy during the crash landing.

"Man, what is with the weather today?" asked Haley.

She then realized that she had blown her cover as the sister of the American Dragon.

She screamed.

Aang gasped in surprise and dropped Haley.

"Oh no! My cover has been blown! People are going to find out I'm a dragon!" exclaimed Haley.

She began to run around like a headless chicken.

"Have you considered taking a deep breath?" asked Aang.

Haley tried that.

"That's better. But I'm not sure Fu has that memory erasing potion in stock..." noted the female dragon.

"Do you want me...to keep that secret?" asked Aang.

"You mean it?" inquired Haley.

"Well, I have been holding a secret for some time. I suppose since I figured out your biggest secret I could tell you mine..." noted the boy.

"You mean it?" asked the pink dragon curiously.

Aang nodded.

"I happen to be the Avatar." explained the boy.

"The what?" inquired Haley.

"Where I come from, people can only manipulate one element at the most. But in my case...I can manipulate all four." explained Aang.

"Really?" asked the girl.

Aang demonstrated, stretching out his hand.

"Air, Water, Earth, and Fire." stated Aang, cycling through each element in his hand.

"Wow..." said Haley.

"Mm-hmm. It'll probably be some time before I master them all, but I'm getting there." stated Aang.

"So...why are you keeping your identity secret? Personally I'm worried I'll get caught by dragon hunters..." answered Haley.

"Well, there are corrupt governments in my world that would love to get their hands on the Avatar so that I can't interfere with them..." noted Aang. Fortunately, things were gradually becoming more peaceful with the Fire Nation, but peace wasn't something to be taken for granted.

"I see..." nodded the girl.

"Besides, I do have regrets...I wasn't there when my people needed me. I was frozen in an ice cube. If I was there, perhaps I could have stopped them from being wiped out." noted Aang.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Haley. She wondered what would have happened if she wasn't there to stop the Huntsman from using the Aztec Crystal Skulls to wipe out all the dragons and other magical creatures.

"Yeah...I didn't mean to freeze myself in an ice cube, but still!" shouted Aang.

Haley put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Besides, being an Avatar can be a real burden. People expect you to bring peace to the world no matter how bad it gets. Never mind that I was only twelve when I found out I was the Avatar..." noted Aang.

"I feel your pain..." answered Haley. She once had a similar experience where she briefly became the American Dragon. It turns out being the dragon wasn't as awesome as she thought it was. She had to juggle her school life with being the American Dragon. She even fell victim to a potion that caused part of her face to resemble a troll. Fu had given her a potion to reverse the effects, but it was still far from fun.

"I guess we see eye to eye then." remarked the bald boy.

"Yeah..." nodded the young girl. And they said that boys and girls were a whole different species. Although considering the differences between her and her brother, that was understandable.

Curious, Haley noticed that there was a giant bison nearby.

"That's one big bison." noted Haley.

"Surprised?" asked Aang.

"Not really. Though I haven't seen this particular creature before." answered the pink dragon. Despite her young age, she had met a wide variety of magical creatures. Some of them were evil, but a lot of them were good.

Aang shrugged.

"I have to admit, I like how its fur feels." stated Haley.

She gently rubbed Appa's fur.

"Well, I guess we can stay in touch...somehow." answered Aang.

Fortunately, Haley had a friendship bracelet for that. A magical friendship bracelet.

"You're giving that to me? Thanks." stated the airbender.

"You're welcome. Personally I think you're lucky to be the Avatar...though I do understand it's a big responsibility." noted Haley.

"You're a lucky girl yourself..." remarked Aang.

"How so?" inquired the young girl.

"Well, when you were falling my bison was there to catch you." noted the airbender.

"I guess I am." nodded Haley.

"Anyways, I'm sorry I made you fall out of the sky..." apologized Aang. He hadn't seen her up there.

"It's alright..." answered the girl. At least she knew that Aang was a person that he could trust. For some strange reason it seemed like the two of them were a lot alike.

Haley flew away...though she would want to explain that someone had found out her secret.

Aang waved goodbye.

Meanwhile, Jake arrived home.

Fortunately, as a side effect of his actions, Jasmine now seemed to have control of her monster form. She didn't have to worry about sucking out people's souls anymore.

Although, strangely enough, instead of swallowing souls, she now spat out poison.

It looked like he had done good once again.

He decided to go skateboard.

_It's sad what people will do to obtain immortality, isn't it? Of course, you could say the same thing for things like money and power...or pretty girls. Hopefully Fu Dog won't turn to the dark side because he wants a girl with a gorgeous body. I wouldn't be surprised if he almost fell victim to a Nix one point in his enormous lifetime.  
_

_Speaking of which, he was probably lucky that the scientist didn't go for him. I'm sure he of all people would know something about immortality._

_In the next chapter, Eli Pandarus is going to make a returning appearance. He kind of vanished off the face of the Earth so I figured I would include him in my fanfic. I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
_

_Also, Jake is going to learn some news that he's not going to take well. It doesn't affect his life as the American Dragon, but still._


	3. Chapter 3: Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

_In this chapter, Eli Pandarus will make a reappearance...like I said._

_And yes, this episode draws inspiration from an episode of Kim Possible. The two shows are similar to an extent...though one of them is definitely less magical than the other._

_You'll see why this chapter is called "Self-Fulfilling Prophecy"._

**Chapter 3: Self-Fulfilling Prophecy**

"Well, today's my first day of high school." noted the boy.

Hopefully his teacher wouldn't be as obnoxious as Professor Rotwood was.

Although to be fair, he had made peace with him...eventually.

Brad was going to the same high school, unfortunately. But he could live with that.

Besides, so were Spud and Trixie.

This school was known as Albany High School.

And yes, it was named after the state capitol.

However, as he got ready for class, he noticed something surprising.

Haley was at school with him.

"Haley, shouldn't you be at school?" asked Jake.

"Actually, I am at school." noted Haley.

"Wait, you're going to the same school as me?" asked Jake.

"Yep!" nodded Haley.

"Nooooooooooo!" screamed the teenage boy.

"Could you please keep your voice down?" asked a nearby teacher.

"Noooooo..." murmured Jake.

"I don't get it. Isn't she younger than you by about five years?" inquired Trixie.

"Well, she is rather smart..." noted the boy. Sometimes it was annoying.

_"I'm stuck with dragon's breath..." noted Haley._

_"I feel your pain..." remarked Jake._

_"What am I going to do now?" inquired the unfortunate girl._

_"You could ask for Fu for help...or take a few breath mints." noted the boy._

_Fortunately, he was used to the smell. Other people, not so lucky._

_Suddenly, she noticed Olivia outside._

_"Actually, I have an idea." said Haley._

_Haley went up to Olivia._

_"What do you want? Are you going to admit how lame you are?" asked Olivia._

_"Just getting some fresh air." answered Haley._

_Haley breathed dragon breath on Olivia._

_She screamed and immediately left._

_"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Jake. Sometimes, Brad was asking for it._

_Later, she discovered she was molting._

_"Deja vu..." remarked the boy._

_"I sure hope that this wears off soon..." noted Haley._

_"i feel your pain..." spoke Jake._

_"I sure hope that my friends don't see me like this..." remarked the girl. It would probably freak them out._

_"Mm-hmm." nodded the boy._

_"Wait, doesn't this happen every ten years? I turned eight recently..." noted Haley._

_"Fu told me it's a rough estimate." answered Jake._

_"Oh." nodded Haley. "Well, what am I supposed to do with my shedding dragon skin anyway?" inquired the girl._

_Suddenly, she noticed Professor Rotwood outside._

_Jake groaned._

_"Why the groan?" asked Haley._

_"It's Professor Rotwood...he's got an unhealthy obsession with magical creatures..." stated the boy._

_He found it to be aggravating._

_"You don't say?" inquired the girl._

_The next day..._

_"Thank you so much for providing me with that dragon skin!" exclaimed Hans Rotwood._

_"You're welcome!" answered Haley._

_"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Jake._

_Although to be fair, he had tried giving Rotwood dragon claws, but he had dismissed them as being fake. Though it might have had to do with the fact that the professor simply didn't trust him.  
_

_With Haley though, people never assumed that she was lying to them. Being cute had its perks._

_She was a honest person, but people shouldn't judge others solely based on their appearance. That was how some evil magical creatures got you._

_Later during the winter, Jake was shoveling the driveway._

_"Need help, big brother?" asked Haley._

_"Sure. Grab the shovel and-"_

_Haley breathed fire and melted the snow._

_"Or do that." said Jake._

_"Why didn't I think of that?" thought the boy._

"Yeah. She's one smart cookie..." noted Jake.

Still, he didn't expect that one day they would be going to the same school together.

Furthermore, they had the same teacher.

They even had their lockers adjacent to each other.

Still, school had gone well, so at least that was something.

"Didn't you go to a private school for gifted children?" asked Jake.

"Well, going to a regular school saves money. But the teachers felt elementary school would be too easy for me...so they took a third option." explained Haley.

"Oh..." answered the boy.

Well, it was going to get some getting used to.

But at least Haley wasn't upstaging him in class. At least, not by a wide margin. It seemed that since he was getting along better with his teacher he was being influenced to do better.

Afterwards, it was time to head home.

Haley pulled out her friendship bracelet.

"Did one of your girl friends give that to you?" asked Jake.

"Actually, no. Though I did give one to my friends..he's a dude though." explained Haley.

"You have a friend whose a guy now?" inquired the boy. Up until now, all of Haley's friends seemed to be girls.

"Yeah...I thought boys and girls were totally different species, but he changed my perspective." noted the girl.

"So...you two are a lot alike?" asked Jake.

"Yep." nodded Haley.

After class was over, Haley decided to contact him.

"Hey! I'm done with school!" exclaimed Haley.

"Good. I used to go to school...before I got encased in that giant ice cube." noted Aang.

"How'd you do?" asked the dragon girl.

"I don't mean to blow my own trumpet...but I mastered airbending before anyone else." stated the boy.

"So...you were a prodigy?" inquired Haley.

"Yep." nodded Aang.

"Welcome to my world." answered the girl.

Aang was surprised at how much they were alike. It seemed that he had met a girl who was just as lucky as he was.

Suddenly, Jake approached her.

"I'll see you later." said Haley.

Haley turned off the friendship bracelet.

"Could you give me one of those magical friendship bracelets?" asked Jake.

"Sure." nodded the girl.

_Later..._

"Thanks for giving me that friendship bracelet." noted Toph.

"You're welcome." answered Jake. To be honest, it had been his sister's idea. Once again he was asking "Why didn't I think of that?"

"My friends are fun to hang out with...but they kind of have different personalities. Even my buddy Aang doesn't act like a guy. He's pretty smart though, I'll give him that." remarked the girl.

Compared to previous avatars, he was mastering the elements pretty fast.

"Yeah...my sister's like that." noted the teenage boy. His sister had likely inherited her mother's good looks but she had also apparently inherited her grandfather's intelligence.

As for her father, well, though she was by no means a bad person (far from it, in fact), it would be best if you didn't manipulate her into doing bad behavior. The Pooka had found out the hard way. He had to go to the magical hospital...and then, of course, he was arrested. The dragon council didn't approve of him corrupting children, even if only one of them turned out to be a dragon. Her father acted in a similar way when he encountered the Jersey Devil, who wanted to make Jake fall off a cliff.

Jake considered telling him that he was the American Dragon then, but it didn't come to pass. Though it was plausible thst he was respected in the magical community because of that.

Personally he enjoyed having another friend to talk to. There was Spud and Trixie, of course, but the more the merrier.

Although, he was starting to wonder if a member of his rogues gallery would make an appearance.

Some of them were gone for good, but others were still out there.

_Elsewhere..._

Eli Pandarus decided to consult the oracle twins to see if they had anything to tell him.

As it turned out, they did.

"You're going to be walloped by a dragon!" exclaimed Sara.

"You'll successfully steal a staff from the museum of magical artifacts." noted Kara.

Sara noted that perhaps Eli Pandarus was a bad guy.

Kara was inclined to agree.

Still, he hadn't forced them to give him a prophecy...or two.

As he left, he made a declaration to himself.

"I will not be walloped by a dragon!" exclaimed Eli Pandarus.

Knowing recent history, it would most likely be Jake Long.

The two of them had a bad history together.

No matter. Considering that one of the Oracle Twins told him he would successfully steal a staff from the Museum Of Magical Artifacts, why not use it to lure him out?

He could use sphinx hair and then he would have nothing to worry about.

Well, there was a museum to steal from.

Sure enough, he was able to steal from it easily.

So far, things were going according to plan.

_The next day..._

"Did you hear about what happened at the museum?" asked Jake.

"Yeah! Somebody apparently used magic to break in..." noted Fu.

"You don't suppose it was Pandarus, would you?" inquired the boy. He hadn't seen him in a while.

"Probably. It does sound like his handiwork." nodded the dog.

Fortunately, Jake knew where his hideout was.

He decided he was going to fly there and try to retrieve the stolen staff.

However, he didn't tell his sister where he was going.

Meanwhile, Haley Long was returning home with a bag of gold coins.

She got along well with the leprechauns, though she wasn't quite sure why.

Wait...didn't Aang say that she was lucky?

That was the most likely reason.

She decided to tell Aang about it.

"Hey, Aang. Guess what? I got a bunch of gold coins from leprechauns!" exclaimed Haley.

"That's great! But remember, money doesn't buy happiness." noted Aang.

"You have a point." nodded the girl. It didn't buy her brother happiness, even if he did receive wealth from the leprechauns. Greed could consume you and make you do bad things.

She reconsidered what to do with it.

"I know! I'll donate it to charity!" exclaimed Haley.

She went to do just that.

However, when she returned home shortly afterwards, she discovered her brother wasn't home.

"Jake? Where are you?" asked Haley.

She started to get worried.

Perhaps she should ask a friend to help look for him.

Fortunately, she had a friend that could help.

She contacted him with a bracelet.

"You need help?" asked Aang.

Now that he thought of it, could it be possible that Toph had gone to New York City because somebody needed her help?

It seemed like a likely explanation.

"Yes, I do." nodded Haley.

Aang nodded and used Appa to make his way towards Haley.

"So...what do you need help with?" inquired Aang.

"I need to find my brother." explained Haley.

"Any tips?" asked the boy.

"Well, he can...fly." answered the girl.

"In that case..." noted Aang.

Fortunately for Aang, he had a similar ability that allowed him to track what was in the sky.

Sure enough, he was able to find him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Where is he headed?" asked Haley.

"He's headed towards a scary building..." noted Aang.

"What building?" inquired the girl.

"It's owned by a man named Eli Pandarus." explained the boy.

"Eli Pandarus? He's bad news." stated Haley. Jake had told her all about him. Seems that he caused trouble in the magic community.

"Do you still need my help?" asked Aang.

"I would REALLY appreciate it." answered the girl.

"Alright then." nodded the boy.

Fortunately, being on Appa allowed him to keep up with Haley. He was pretty fast despite his big size.

Strangely enough, he was feeling less afraid of fire after meeting her. It was kind of hard for him to be afraid of a dragon as cute as Haley was, even if she did breathe fire.

Meanwhile, Jake searched for the stolen staff.

He eventually found it.

But for some strange reason, it didn't seem to be guarded.

"He's making this too easy!" exclaimed Jake Long.

However, as soon as Jake flew towards the staff, he was ensnared by a sphinx hair net.

He turned back to his human form.

"You made this too easy." remarked Eli Pandarus.

"It was a trap this whole time?" asked Jake.

"Well, the staff was instead valuable, but the oracles told me that I would be battered by a dragon today, so I figured I would take precautions to make sure that doesn't happen." explained the wizard.

"Oh..." answered Jake.

"Now then, let me check my spellbook..." noted Eli. Perhaps there were ingredients commonly found on dragons that could be used in a cauldron.

Jake didn't like where this was headed.

Meanwhile, Haley and Aang discovered that the institute was guarded by trolls.

To avoid the sunlight, they were indoors.

"Know anything we could use?" asked Aang. He wasn't familiar with trolls, though they didn't appear to be too bright.

"Well, they don't like fire." stated Haley.

Aang proceeded to use fire on them.

However, Haley remembered something important.

"Oh wait. Using fire on their hair spawns hairy creatures that bite." noted the girl.

Sure enough, hairy creatures were now hopping towards them.

Quickly, Aang blew them away.

"Luckily you were prepared." noted Haley.

Aang nodded. He was getting used to the world of magical creatures, but he could manage.

Hopefully they could find Jake.

Fortunately, they were able to. It seemed that Jake had broken in through a window.

They discovered that Jake was trapped in sphinx hair.

"Not sphinx hair..." stated Haley.

"Huh?" asked Aang.

"It's a dragon's biggest weakness. It makes us powerless." noted the girl.

"Oh dear..." said the boy.

"The only dragon I know that can resist it is the Dark Dragon...everyone else though is helpless." stated Haley.

"I see..." nodded Aang.

It would be best if they got him out of that net. It was sapping his strength.

At that very moment, Eli Pandarus discovered a formula that was to his liking.

"This potion requires dragon scales...I hope you don't mind if you provide me with some generous donations..." noted Pandarus.

"Oh heck no!" exclaimed Jake.

However, at that very moment, Haley burned the net containing Jake.

"Thanks..." stated the boy. It was nice to know that his sister had his back.

Unfortunately, he could not stand up.

"Could you take over for me? I'm not feeling my best..." noted Jake.

"OK!" exclaimed Haley.

"You think you can take me on alone? I've been banned from some of the best magical schools in the world!" exclaimed Pandarus.

"I happen to be a gifted student myself." noted the girl. "Besides, I didn't come alone."

"Very well." stated the wizard.

He pointed towards Aang and instructed the trolls to attack him.

They lunged towards Aang.

He got ready to fend them off.

He noticed there was a sign saying "KEEP SUNLIGHT OUT OF ROOM".

Aang got an idea.

"It's kind of hot in here...mind if I open a window?" asked Aang.

"Sure, whatever." answered one of the trolls.

Fortunately, they didn't suspect a thing.

Aang opened up a window...

...and the trolls started to turn to stone.

"Aw, man!" shouted one of the trolls.

Eli Pandarus scowled.

He fought Haley by firing off spells at her, but her small size was making it very hard for her to hit.

That, and she was very agile. She couldn't quite match the flight speed of her brother, but she was no slouch in that department either.

Besides, she happened to know someone who could help her practice flying. He was a master of airbending.

Well, she had Sun Park, of course. But him too.

However, when she counterattacked Eli Pandarus, she ran into a problem.

Apparently, he had enchanted his robes so that they were fireproof.

"What's that? Did a candle brush against me?" taunted the wizard.

"He's good." noted Haley.

Aang attempted to attack him by using wind, but Pandarus countered by summoning a golem.

The golem charged towards Aang.

Haley noticed that there was a mirror in the room. Apparently, it was a magical one.

Perhaps he used it to find out who the fairest of them all was.

Oh wait, he had a contest for that. Turned out it was Fu who was the fairest of them all, because he was a saint.

This gave her an idea.

As Eli Pandarus prepared another spell, she grabbed the mirror and held it in front of her.

This worked surprisingly well.

The spell rebounded off of the mirror and turned Pandarus into a toad.

"Aargh!" screamed the wizard.

It looked like he wouldn't be bothering them for a while.

"Being smart has its perks." noted Haley. Sometimes her brother teased her for being a know-it-all, but sometimes ignorance WASN'T bliss.

She had been worried that the mirror would break and she would get seven years of bad luck, but she seemed like the last person that would have those years considering how lucky she was.

Pandarus thought to himself how ironic his situation was. He had made his own prophecy come true.

Although, now that he thought of it, the twins hadn't specified which dragon would wallop him.

Perhaps when he guessed it would be Jake Long he guessed wrong.

Thanking Aang for his help, Haley waved him farewell.

It was time for him to go back to his duties as being Avatar.

Although, perhaps he could help BOTH the human world and the magical world. There was no reason he could be both.

"You sure are lucky, huh?" asked Jake.

"Well, I did get my dragon powers when I was seven while you had to wait almost twice as long to get your powers." noted Haley.

"Isn't that because girls mature faster than boys?" inquired the boy.

"Yeah, but my mother didn't even get dragon powers..." said the girl. For whatever reason they decided to skip her generation.

"True..." nodded Jake.

"Although to be fair you're lucky I was able to rescue you." noted Haley.

"Yeah..." spoke the boy. Perhaps he hadn't looked before he leaped.

Haley and Jake went home.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yes, I figured I would make a chapter that was rather ironic. In the next chapter, Toph's going to get a magical guardian of her own. Well, not an official guardian._


	4. Chapter 4: Cat Got Your Tongue?

_In this chapter, Toph is going to be introduced to a cat...that's a magical creature._

_And yes, she's an original character._

_Since Toph and Jake are a lot alike, I figured why not. Might as well add another parallel between the two._

_Oh, and we're going to see Rose. And Zuko's going to make his appearance as well._

**Chapter 4: Cat Got Your Tongue**

Toph came back home to her parents after another night at the Earthbender Arena.

"Good news!" exclaimed Toph's father.

"What is it? Has world peace been achieved?" asked Toph. Had Fire Lord Ozai been overthrown?

Part of her would find that to be boring, but at least the Earth Kingdom would be safe. And nobody would meet the same fate as the Air Nomads. Granted, she probably would have had a hard time making friends on them on account of airbenders being the opposite of earthbenders, but still.

"Good guess, but no." answered Toph's mother.

Toph noticed that for some strange reason there was a black cat in her mother's lap.

"Is that the good news?" asked the earthbender.

"As a matter of fact, yes." answered Toph's father.

"Alright then. But aren't black cats...you know, unlucky?" inquired Toph.

"Actually, when we found her, she was carrying a bracelet. I thought it was precious so I put it on..." noted Poppy.

Toph wondered why that was.

"Is she going to be sleeping in my room?" asked Toph.

"Is that alright with you?" inquired Lao.

"Sure, why not." answered the earthbender. She wasn't into cute things like her mother was, but the cat didn't seem to be aggressive.

_Later, at night..._

Toph woke from her sleep. And no, she had not been dreaming about rabbits and unicorns like Haley normally did. Though she did dream about a boy or two, she did admit.

She decided that she was going to have a glass of water, when she noticed that Neko was missing.

"Where'd she go?" asked Toph.

Wherever she was, she seemed to have hid herself well.

However, she realized that she could probably find her using her seismic sense. She didn't use it as much now that she was no longer blind...but it was by no means useless to her now.

As it turned out, for some strange reason, Neko was in the storm shelter. It was possible her sixth sense had gone off.

But...there wasn't a storm tonight.

Toph decided to investigate.

She had to admit, Neko was very stealthy. Not even the guards had seen her.

Well, hopefully she would be back in the mansion soon. She knew how overprotective her parents could be of her, and she knew they would most likely flip if Neko were to go missing.

Since she was feeling generous, she decided she would get Neko back for her parents. At least she hadn't decided to run away...like she had considered more than once.

She opened the storm cellar and looked for Neko.

However, she heard something that was very surprising.

Was there somebody on the phone? She wondered how they had gotten past the guards. They seemed highly alert. She had to resort to creative measures to get past them when she wanted to go participate in a tournament.

Upon closer inspection, she discovered something even more surprising.

As it turned out, it was Neko on the phone.

"You got a rich family to adopt you? You're really lucky." said a voice on the phone.

"I'm a black cat and you're a rabbit, and yet I found a rich family first. How ironic." noted Neko.

"Yeah..." nodded the rabbit. He wasn't particularly fortunate. At least he had a friend.

Suddenly, Neko discovered Toph, who was staring at her curiously.

"Gotta go!" exclaimed Neko.

"Why do people always hang up on me?" asked the rabbit.

She put the phone away and began to act like a housecat.

"Meow! Meow meow meow meow meow!" shouted the black cat.

"You know, if this had been a few days earlier, I probably would have met a heart attack. But considering that I met a boy who can transform into a dragon, I'm not too phased." noted Toph.

Neko scratched her head.

"So let me get this straight...you came to my family because you're rich?" asked the girl.

She nodded. She might as well speak to Toph since her cover was blown. Considering how lucky she was maybe Toph wouldn't expose her.

Then again, her parents would probably not believe her.

"So...you're a gold digger?" asked Toph.

"Pretty much." answered Neko. Although to be fair, she was respected among the magical community.

"A word of advice: Money doesn't buy happiness. Believe me, I'm loaded and I'm still not satisfied with my homelife." noted Toph. Things had gotten better now that she was no longer blind, but still.

"Oh." said the cat. Perhaps Toph was right.

Toph sat down.

"So, could you tell me about yourself? My parents seem happy with you around so I won't spill the beans on you being a talking cat that can use a phone..." noted Toph.

"I actually built that phone myself. That way I won't have to pay a phone bill." remarked the cat.

"Wow." remarked the teenage girl.

"I'm pretty good with inventing things." noted Neko.

"How many families have you been in? Is this your first time?" asked Toph.

"No...I have a list." answered the cat.

She pulled out a list.

"Whoa...that's a lot of families. How old are you anyway?" inquired the girl. There's no way she could be in that many families in a normal cat's lifetime. But...this wasn't a normal cat.

"600." answered Neko.

Toph whistled.

"Surprised?" asked the cat.

"Well, I did overhear you saying you were lucky." noted Toph.

"Yeah..." answered Neko.

"Of course, people assume that I'm frail and defenseless so I don't judge people by appearances." remarked the earthbender. Though she did note that Neko was way older than she looked.

"Good for you." stated the cat.

"Want me to introduce you to one of my friends?" inquired Toph.

Neko shrugged. Why not?

_A short while later..._

"You sure have been borrowing Appa a lot lately..." noted Aang.

"Is that a problem?" asked Toph.

"No. You seem to take good care of him." answered the boy.

Fortunately, Toph could use her earthbending abilities to grow plants, so feeding Appa wasn't exactly an issue. He seemed to enjoy eating fruit.

Appa could also eat meat...but he preferred vegetables over meat. Toph was the opposite way, ironically.

Aang noticed that for some strange reason she had brought a cat with her.

The two of them began to fly away.

"Do cats always land on their feet?" asked Toph. "Or is that a stereotype that a cat doesn't live up to?"

"We don't always land on our feet...but I've fallen out of a tree more than once and ended up no worse for wear." noted Neko.

"Well, you are a lucky cat." noted the girl.

Neko nodded.

They noticed that Appa was flying over water.

"Does...water bother you?" asked Toph.

"Well, I eventually realized that there were a lot of treasures in the ocean underwater...so not anymore." noted Neko.

"Ah..." nodded the girl.

Eventually, they reached New York City.

Toph introduced Neko to Jake Long.

"Is that your cat?" asked Jake.

"Yep." nodded Toph. She would want to return her to her parents soon.

"You might want to keep her away from Fu..." noted Jake.

"Huh?" asked Toph.

Sure enough, Fu didn't seem happy to see Neko.

"Oh great. It's a cat." stated Fu Dog.

"Is something the matter?" asked Neko.

"Cats are mean..." said the dog.

"That's a stereotype. There are cats that are friendly and affectionate...though I will admit that there are cats that live up to that stereotype." remarked the cat.

"But there's this one that always steals my lucky coin!" complained Fu.

"Who is that?" asked Neko.

"Her name's Yan Yan..." noted the dog. She had been trying to steal her lucky coin for years. And unfortunately, she had obtained it recently.

"Yeah...she tries to steal my fish..." remarked the cat. Those were her fish! Not to mention she apparently thought it was acceptable to run around without fur on. It made her eyes burn.

Perhaps he and Neko weren't so different.

"Sounds bad." nodded Fu.

"Yeah...fortunately, there are a few tricks I know of that can be used to scare her off..." noted Neko.

"I'm all ears." answered the dog.

_A short while later..._

Yan Yan was licking her paw.

For a brief amount, she decided to examine her lucky coin.

Once again she had triumphed over Fu.

Sometimes he had won, but she preferred to remember the times where she had successfully stolen the lucky coin.

Suddenly, she found herself being pelted with water balloons.

"Aah!" exclaimed Yan Yan.

"Give me back the lucky coin!" shouted Fu.

"Fine! You win! Just keep that water balloon launcher away from me!" shouted the female cat.

She threw the lucky coin at Fu.

Where did he get that water balloon launcher, anyway?

Neko and Fu gave each other a high five. Yan Yan probably wouldn't give up so easily...but at least now Fu happened to know one of her weaknesses.

"Why are you soaking wet?" asked Olivia.

Yan Yan shook herself dry.

_Meanwhile..._

After failing to capture the Avatar once again (and losing count on how many times he had failed to capture Aang), Zuko realized that perhaps he shouldn't deliver him to the Fire Nation after all.

His uncle had advised him to think before he acted...which caused him to reconsider trying to capture the Avatar.

It seemed that the Avatar was basically keeping the world from collapsing it on itself. Perhaps the Fire Nation would fall into chaos if he was locked away.

Unfortunately, the Siege of North had failed and Zhao had cheesed off a powerful water spirit. Zuko had tried to save him, but Zhao's ego refused to allow himself to be saved. His arrogance had made him facepalm.

He had still failed to capture the Avatar during the siege, of course, but at that point he was already having second thoughts on his mission.

"I wonder if father would accept me even if I bring him the avatar..." thought Zuko. To be honest, perhaps his father was under the impression that he would never find the Avatar. Maybe that was why he sent him out.

Perhaps he shouldn't deliver him to his father after all.

Still, he was really looking forward to becoming crown prince again.

He was still with his uncle Iroh. At least Iroh wasn't sending him on a mission that was seemingly impossible.

But if he didn't capture the Avatar, what else could he bring his father?

Suddenly, a flyer blew in his face.

"What the-" exclaimed Zuko.

He wasn't sure what had happened, but it had information that concerned him.

Apparently, a piece of a comet had been discovered and was being held in a display at some sort of magical museum.

He wasn't sure what magic was...but it resembled Sozin's Comet.

It was described...as fiery.

"Fiery?" questioned Zuko.

This was a piece of the comet alright. He wasn't sure how they had managed to pick a piece off the comet in the first place, but he wasn't to question it. This seemed like a golden opportunity.

If he absorbed its power, he would become a powerful firebender indeed.

Maybe then his father would finally be proud of him. He seemed to hate him because he was a weakling.

Well, he would be a weakling no longer.

"Uncle, I think we're going to be paying a visit to a museum..." noted Zuko.

Zuko showed the flyer to his uncle.

Sure enough, he agreed.

"Wait, are we breaking into a museum?" asked Iroh.

"I suppose it's morally preferable to kidnapping someone..." noted the firebender.

Hopefully if things went smoothly, he wouldn't need to capture the Avatar. He seemed like a total saint. It would be a shame if something happened to him.

Fortunately, it seemed that the museum was nearby.

"Well, that's awfully convenient." thought Zuko.

However, he discovered that the museum was guarded by strange creatures that he had not seen before.

"Is this some sort of dream?" inquired the boy.

He pinched himself to see if he was there. He was.

"I guess I'm not dreaming." answered Zuko.

Despite the fact the museum was guarded, he decided he would steal the comet piece without help from his uncle. He could use someone to help him make his escape though.

He felt that this was something he needed to do alone.

Fortunately, the magical creatures seemed frightened by the scar on his face.

They immediately fled when they saw it.

"Run away! Run away!" exclaimed a pixie.

Zuko shrugged.

"This museum isn't defended too well."

There were a variety of interesting objects in the museum, but he couldn't let himself get distracted.

Fortunately, the comet piece wasn't hard to find. It illuminated the room.

However, when he reached for the comet piece, somebody knocked him to the ground. Perhaps he spoke too soon.

"Stealing from a museum? You should know that there's values to artifacts that are more than monetary."

It was none other than Rose.

"Some people just don't understand."

For some strange reason, the thief reminded her of Jake. They had broken up due to their differences...

...and yet for some strange reason, the thief also reminded her of herself. She wasn't sure why.

Zuko was confused. While there were magical creatures guarding this museum, this guardian was perfectly human.

However, she didn't seem to be frightened as easily as they were.

"What happened to your face?" asked Rose.

"My father...did this to me." answered Zuko. To be honest, he wasn't sure if even Zhao was as bad as his father was.

Rose felt a strange sense of deja vu. The Huntsman hadn't been the best father figure to her either, especially when he threatened the lives of her real family. He hadn't scarred her face (though at one point he had accidentally broken her leg), but still.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get a piece of the comet without a fight after all, Zuko decided to use his firebending.

But for some strange reason, his opponent seemed prepared for that.

Had she...fought firebenders before?

Due to her acrobatic skills, she was proving to be very difficult to hit.

"I may be fighting an uphill battle..." thought Zuko.

For a moment, Rose wondered if this boy was a dragon.

However, she realized that he was manipulating fire without shapeshifting into a dragon.

Perhaps he wasn't one.

Still, her training she had received to fighting dragons was still working well, though sphinx hair probably wouldn't work.

Unfortunately, Zuko was losing his strength, and his fireballs were getting smaller.

And to make matters worse, she was blasting him with some sort of strange spear.

It was times like this when he wished that firebending had more defensive techniques.

Fortunately for him, Rose eventually lost her balance during one of her backflips, allowing him a moment to catch his breath.

However, she ended up falling on the comet piece that she was supposed to be protecting.

Quickly, she examined it to see if she had broken it.

Fortunately, she had not.

"Whew!" she exclaimed. It would be a cruel irony if she had broken the comet piece that she was supposed to protect.

However, upon closer inspection, it seemed to be shrinking.

"Huh?" asked Rose.

"Oh no..." stated Zuko, realizing what was happening.

Sure enough, Rose had absorbed the power of the comet piece instead of Zuko.

A strange mark was beginning to appear on her right cheek.

At that very moment, Zuko decided to leave.

It seemed that he had failed once again.

It was depressing.

Rose considered chasing him...but she worried that the comet piece she had absorbed could be potentially deadly. It did feel hot when she touched it...as well as the mark that was now on her cheek.

Perhaps she should consult Lao Shi, Jake's grandfather. Besides, it seemed that the thief hadn't succeeded obtaining what he wanted to steal.

He seemed rather...knowledgeable.

"Did you obtain the comet piece?" asked Iroh.

To be honest, he wished that his nephew wouldn't steal from others. But in his defense, he had been exiled for quite some time, so it figured he would be desperate.

"No...someone else absorbed it." noted Zuko.

Zuko sat down, his face facing the ground.

"Regarding the comet...there's a ritual that can be used to absorb its power from someone else." noted Iroh.

Zuko looked at Iroh. Perhaps there was still a chance for him to obtain the comet's power.

"Of course, in order to do so we would need that person..." stated the man.

"Uncle, we are going on a manhunt. Or should we say...ladyhunt." asked Zuko.

"You want a girlfriend?" inquired Iroh.

Zuko facepalmed.

"No, I mean that we're going after the person that absorbed the comet piece." explained the boy.

"I see..." nodded Iroh.

Hopefully he wouldn't act like Zhao and stop at nothing to retrieve the Avatar. If Zhao hadn't acted that way, perhaps he would still be alive.

Still, if it made his nephew happy, he would help him in his mission.

_I like to have fun averting stereotypes. Of course, I do know a writer whose like that. And yes, Neko's gadgeteering abilities are similar to Fu's potionmaking abilities. It's kind of ironic, isn't it?  
_

_And it looks like Zuko's plan to impress his father didn't turn out so well. But he might have a chance if he manages to get Rose._


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Rose

_In this chapter, Rose is going to find out about the comet piece she absorbed. You probably know all about Sozin's Comet and how it's apparently going to allow the Fire Nation to win the war. Well, perhaps the other two factions have a fighting chance against them now, even if the Air Nomads didn't stand a chance the last time. The comet piece wasn't a big one, but still._

_Nerk is also going to make an appearance. Not a big one, but I figured it would be fun to include him in this fanfic like I did Jasmine. In my fanfic at least he's a bit of a foil to Brad, especially since, you know, he's also a dragon._

**Chapter 5: Burning Rose**

Aang contacted Haley on his friendship bracelet. He was done for his training today so he figured now would be a good time.

Likewise, Haley was done with school. By extension, so was Jake.

"Yes?" asked Haley. She was currently brushing her hair. She had to put in effort to make it look good, though she didn't need makeup as her face was cute enough as it was.

"Just wondering...aside from the traditional dragon breath, are there any powers dragons have?" asked Aang.

"Actually, yes." nodded Haley. They also had the ability to create copies of themselves.

"How'd that go for you?" inquired the boy.

"It was fun, but I decided not to do it anymore." noted the girl.

"Why not?" asked Aang.

_Jake came back after a day of skateboarding. He had impressed his friends, so life was good.  
_

_"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" exclaimed Jake._

_It seemed that his parents weren't home at the moment._

_However, Haley was._

_"Hey, bro! Mom and Dad are at a restaurant right now." said Haley._

_"OK, Haley." noted Jake._

_Jake decided to go to the fridge to have himself a snack._

_But much to his surprise, he found that Haley was there pulling out a soda._

_"What the-" exclaimed Jake. She was just in the living room a short while ago.  
_

_Curious, he went to check on the bathroom._

_Sure enough, the door was locked._

_"Sorry, bro! You're going to have to wait your turn!" exclaimed Haley._

_Jake gasped._

_He knocked on the door of Haley's bedroom._

_"We're having a pillow fight!" exclaimed Haley._

_"We?" asked Jake._

_Jake opened the door a crack._

_Sure enough, Haley was having a pillow fight with a doppleganger of herself._

_Curious, he decided to look outside._

_Yet another Haley was watering the roses._

_"Nooooo!" exclaimed Jake._

"I guess he didn't take things well." noted Aang.

"Yeah...he said that while I was the best sister I could ask for, he couldn't handle more than one of me." explained Haley.

"Yeah. I guess being an only child isn't all that bad after all." remarked the boy. It was kind of lonely, but still.

"Mm-hmm. But at least I have someone to look up to." noted Haley.

Aang nodded in agreement.

"Anything else?" asked Aang.

"There's also the ability to alter your appearance. However, I decided not to use it as well because I was worried I would get in trouble for identity theft. And besides, I already like my look." noted Haley.

"Good for you." answered the monk boy. Personally he didn't mind being bald at all, though some other people would disagree. Hair lice were a thing of the past to him.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" inquired Haley.

"How's your school life doing?" asked the boy.

"I have a 3.7 grade point average." noted the girl.

"That's really impressive!" exclaimed Aang.

"Well, you did well at school yourself. My brother has a 2.5 grade point average by comparison...it's better than his grade point average in middle school though. It was 2.0." stated Haley.

"I see." nodded the boy.

"By the way, we're going to the same school now." answered Haley.

"You are? But you're about five years younger than him..." noted Aang.

"Yeah...but my parents say that I'm really smart for my age. He's taking it well, though he didn't at first." stated the girl.

"That's a relief." remarked the boy.

"Besides, I find his friends Spud and Trixie to be fun to hang out with." stated Haley. Though Trixie was definitely less girly than she was.

"We sure have been lucky lately." noted Aang.

"Yeah...although now that I think of it, you can bend all four elements while all I can breathe is fire." noted the girl.

Aang shrugged.

"I guess that's one thing we don't have in common." noted Aang.

"Yeah..." nodded Haley.

Suddenly, she heard her father yelling out in frustration.

"I'll call you back." said the girl.

Haley deactivated the friendship bracelet.

She wondered what her father was frustrated about.

"What's wrong?" asked Haley.

"My leaf-blower broke! Now I'm going to have to get it fixed!" exclaimed Mr. Long.

"There sure are a lot of leaves..." noted the girl.

"Yeah. What will I do until then?" inquired the man.

Suddenly, Haley felt the urge to take a deep breath.

As she did so, she grew dragon fangs.

She then exhaled.

The results were surprising.

"Did you do that?" asked Mr. Long.

"I guess so." answered Haley.

Apparently, she could breathe wind as well as fire.

It reminded her of her friend Aang, who could manipulate wind.

Perhaps she wasn't restricted to one element after all.

She decided to tell Aang the news.

"Aang, I may have good news. You might not be the world's last airbender after all." noted Haley.

"What?!" exclaimed Aang. This was a pleasant surprise.

"Yeah..." nodded Haley.

_A short while later..._

Fortunately for Rose, Luong Lao Shi's shop was open.

She sighed in relief. It looked like she wouldn't have to wait for him to show up.

However, when she entered the shop, she heard a cry for help.

"Help!" shouted Fu.

She wondered what was going on.

She decided she would look around the shop to investigate...though considering that she was looking for Lao Shi, she was likely going to do that anyway.

As it turned out, Fu had been grabbed by some sort of plant monster.

"What happened?" asked Rose.

"I mixed up my growth formula with an elixir of evil!" exclaimed Fu.

"An elixir of evil? Where'd you get that?" inquired the girl.

"Chang dropped it and I figured I should study it...but it all went wrong!" shouted the dog.

"Oh dear..." noted Rose.

"Can you help me out?" asked Fu. He had been able to devise an elixir that reversed the effects, but he was kind of tied up at the moment.

"Sure..." nodded the girl.

Suddenly, she felt the urge to try pointing her finger at the plant.

She did so...and she shot flames at the plant.

Luckily, Fu Dog was not burnt in the process.

The plant recoiled and let go of Fu.

This gave him the opportunity to undo the elixir of evil.

The plant turned back to normal.

"Whew! I really dodged a fireball back there! But speaking of which...how did you do that?" asked Fu.

"I'm not sure..." noted Rose.

"Maybe they should start calling you the Burning Rose!" exclaimed the talking dog.

"Very funny..." answered the girl.

Although she wasn't exactly sure, something told her that it had to do with the comet piece she had absorbed.

At that very moment, Lao Shi arrived on the scene.

"Fu Dog? Have you been mixing up potions again?" asked Lao Shi. The last time that had happened, he had to pay for the destruction that it caused.

"Sorry, old man!" exclaimed Fu.

"I've been looking for you." noted Rose.

"Do you need something?" asked Lao Shi.

"It's about this comet piece that was in a museum...I think I absorbed it..." noted the girl.

Lao Shi noticed that for some strange reason she had a mark on her cheek that resembled that of the Fire Nation.

It occurred to him what was going on.

"Was that comet piece fiery?" asked Lao Shi.

"Yeah...it was." nodded Rose.

Lao Shi pulled out his book.

At that very moment, Haley walked in.

"Hi, grandpa!" exclaimed Haley.

"Let's see now...here it is!" shouted Lao Shi.

He had flipped to a page known as Sozin's Comet.

"Looks pretty..." noted Haley.

"This is Sozin's Comet. It passes by China ever 100 years. When that happens, firebenders received an overwhelming increase in their abilities." noted Lao Shi.

It was named after Fire Lord Sozin, who used it to assist him in world conquest. The results weren't pretty.

It was a shame. He felt that the world could benefit from the Air Nomad's wisdom. Though he wondered why they all had decided to shave their heads. He had enjoyed his hair back when he was younger.

"There's a comet that gives people firepower?" asked Haley.

Lao Shi nodded.

"I was named after a comet. How ironic." noted the girl.

All of a sudden, she was starting to see why Zuko wanted it.

"Well, I guess someone isn't going to be using it for world domination." answered Rose.

"Huh?" asked Haley.

"Somebody tried to steal it from the museum...but since I absorbed it, I guess we have nothing to worry about." noted the girl.

"Actually, we do. It's possible to absorb the power of the comet piece and transfer it to themselves through a ritual." explained Fu.

"Uh-oh..." noted Rose.

"Mm-hmm. He'll probably attempt to hunt you down somehow." acknowledged the dog.

"Well, this is a cruel irony." remarked the girl. She had been a part of the Huntsclan before Jake made his wish to change things.

But on the lighter side of things, she knew from her experience of hunting creatures how they managed to hide themselves. Perhaps she could use similar tactics.

She would also need to be careful not to be lured into a trap. It would be best if she stayed alert.

Curious, she noticed Huntsboys 88 and 89 were outside.

Well, they weren't part of the Huntsclan anymore...but she wasn't sure what else she should call them.

"88? 89? Is that you?" asked Rose.

"Huntsgirl? We thought you were gone forever!" exclaimed 88.

"What a pleasant surprise..." noted 89.

"So...what are you doing now that you're no longer part of the huntsclan?" asked Rose. To be honest, she wasn't sure what their life was like before they joined the Huntsclan. In her case, her life HAD been the Huntsclan. Until Jake fixed things.

"We've mostly been playing video games..." answered 88.

"Fantasy video games." noted 89.

"I see..." remarked Rose. "You two have fun, 88 and 89."

"You can call us Kyle and Cory now." said 88.

Kyle and Cory put on name tags.

"OK?" answered Rose.

Apparently, 88 was known as Cory while 89 was known as Kyle.

"I always wondered what their real names were." noted the girl. Everyone always seemed to refer to them as 88 and 89. They had never bothered asking their real names.

Suddenly, Cory noticed the mark on her cheek.

"Wait a minute..." noted Cory.

"Hmm?" asked Rose.

"Nothing personal...but somebody hired us to catch you." answered Kyle.

Granted, they weren't too wild about Rose back when they were working together, but they had decided to leave her be following their clan's destruction...until now.

"Did they have a scar on their face?" asked the former Huntsgirl.

'Yeah...why do you ask?" inquired Cory. They had a chance encounter with him shortly after his failed robbery of the museum. They had gone all over the world looking for new jobs...and they had finally succeeded with him.

"Then I'm glad Fu warned me." noted Rose. Seemed he was right.

Cory and Kyle attempted to grab Rose.

Luckily, she was able to scare them off using her newfound pyrokinetic abilities.

"I could get used to this." noted Rose. Strangely enough she was learning how Jake felt when he decided to breathe fire.

"Run away! Run away!" exclaimed Cory.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" shouted Kyle.

The two of them decided they would head back to Zuko.

"Maybe if they were braver they would have been better huntsmen..." noted Rose.

Still, she doubted that the boy with the scar would give up so easily.

Perhaps it would be best if she went into hiding.

But where could she hide?

_Meanwhile..._

Once again Jake had decided to challenge Nerk to a race.

"It's nice to get to race you without the threat of losing my mentor." noted Jake. Of course, it had been the Dark Dragon's plan for him to lose. Though he wouldn't have initially failed the first test if he hadn't decided to play with magical sneezing power.

Perhaps his grandpa had been more important than his rivalry with Nerk. Well, at least he had passed his judgement of fire test after all.

The Dragon Council had also reconsidered Jake's behavior due to the fact that Jasmine was actually a benevolent member of her race and the good things Spud and Trixie had done for the magical community, though they were still unhappy with him for abusing shapeshifting power.

By comparison, Haley had a clean record...which didn't surprise him.

Jake and Nerk raced towards the finish line.

"See you at the finish line!" exclaimed Nerk.

"Eat my pixie dust!" shouted Jake.

Unfortunately, Jake went through a waterfall and now he was dripping wet.

"Aw, man!" shouted the boy.

But on the lighter side, he reached the finish line first.

"Not bad, mate! You've gotten better!" nodded Nerk.

Unlike Brad, Nerk was a fair sport. Perhaps Nerk and Brad were actually different people at the end of the day.

Nerk shook Jake's hand.

"Funny, I was expecting an electric hand buzzer..." noted Jake.

"No...though I might try that on someone else." remarked Nerk.

"Good thinking." answered the boy.

Jake went back home to dry off.

On the way to the bathroom, Haley saw him.

"Hey, Jake! Did you get caught in the rain?" asked Haley.

"Good guess, but no." answered Jake.

"Want me to dry you off?" inquired the girl.

"Sure. You can pull out the hairdryer and-"

Haley turned into a dragon and blew wind on Jake.

However, she overdid it and blew his shirt off.

"Haley!" exclaimed Jake.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength." noted Haley.

"Can I come in?" asked Toph.

"Um, sure." answered Jake.

Haley quickly turned back to her human form.

Toph came in...and noticed what had happened to him.

"Is it Christmas morning already?" asked Toph.

"It's not winter yet. Why do you a-oh, I get it!" exclaimed Haley.

Jake put his shirt back on.

"You like him, don't you?" asked the girl.

"Hey, I've heard you talking to that boy who has a blue stripe on his head an awful lot..." noted Jake.

"True." nodded the girl. Maybe she wasn't in a position to tease the rich girl.

"You're friends with him too, huh?" inquired Toph.

"Yeah...I guess he has a lot of friends." answered Haley.

"I'll say." nodded the earthbender.

_Meanwhile..._

Cory and Kyle returned to Zuko.

"Did you get her?" asked Zuko.

Judging from the frightened expressions they had on their faces, they had not.

"We couldn't! She was too fiery!" exclaimed Cory.

Zuko sighed. It seemed she had realized that she could now manipulate fire.

"You're not going to feed us to a Kraken...right? Right?" inquired Kyle.

"What's a Kraken?" asked Zuko. Did the waterbenders use it to counterattack the Fire Nation? It sounded aquatic for some reason.

"I'll take that as a no." noted the boy.

They were lucky that they had a better boss this time around.

Zuko realized that Cory and Kyle were not up to the task. It didn't surprise him too much.

Still, at least they were loyal. Zuko decided that he would keep them around. They seemed desperate for employment.

Unfortunately, he was running low on money, so he couldn't afford better help. Where was he going to get the money to hire someone better?

Suddenly, Cory noticed a leprechaun.

"Is that a leprechaun?" asked Cory.

"Where is me pot of gold?" inquired the leprechaun.

Zuko noticed that it was on a tree nearby.

"Is...that it?" asked Zuko.

"Yes! Thank ye!" exclaimed the leprechaun.

In exchange, he gave Zuko a sack of gold.

"For once something fortunate has happened in my life..." noted Zuko.

He might not still have the girl, but at least now he had the means to capture her.

He decided to send Cory and Kyle to search for bounty hunters that would be interested in joining his cause.

They seemed to know about magical creatures.

He hadn't believed they had existed...but Iroh had.

Nowadays he appreciated his wisdom.

Fortunately, they actually succeeded in their task this time.

"Yes! We finally did something right!" exclaimed Cory.

Cory and Kyle raised their hands in the well.

"Are these friends of yours?" asked Iroh.

"You could say that." answered Zuko. Perhaps he would keep them around a while longer.

Zuko checked the list of the magical creatures that were looking for employment.

"Let the hunt begin..." said the boy.

_Haley sure was born lucky, wasn't she? I'll try not to make her too overpowered for storyline purposes. Still, I like irony, as I said. That's why Rose is the one being hunted this time._


	6. Chapter 6: A Cry For Kelp

_In this chapter, the Kelpie is going to make a reappearance. He's one of the top threats to the magical world. Jake managed to defeat him the last time...but can Aang do the same?_

_Someone else will make a reappearance as well. She's a certain Avatar character that appeared in Season 1. You probably weren't expecting her to come back though.  
_

**Chapter 6: A Cry For Kelp**

"It's nice to be back at the South Pole again." noted Katara.

Sokka nodded in agreement.

Although there was an obnoxious penguin that liked to steal his fish.

Aang and Toph were currently in a city.

Currently, Katara was working on her waterbending.

She had already taught Aang waterbending, of course...but hopefully it would help her win against the firebenders.

Zuko had stopped trying to capture Aang, thank goodness, but she got the feeling the Fire Nation had sent someone else.

It would be best if she didn't keep her guard down.

Meanwhile, Rose was having dinner with the Long family, minus Jake.

"Is Jake at home?" asked Rose. They hadn't seen each other much since their breakup.

"He's busy being a hero." answered Haley.

"It was nice of you to stay with us for a day." noted Jonathan.

"You're welcome. I have to keep moving nowadays." remarked Rose.

"How come?" asked Susan.

"Let's just say I have a special gift and somebody else wants to take that gift." explained the teenage girl.

Haley nodded. It was only a matter of time before somebody else tried to capture her.

At the South Pole, Sokka suddenly started to see things.

At least, he thought he was seeing things.

"Is that Yue?" asked Sokka.

"Yes, it's me." answered Katara. Who else did he think she was?

She seemed to be moving closer to him.

"I meant the princess..." said the boy.

"Um, listen...I know that you miss Yue, but she's gone for good. And so is our mother, unfortunately." noted Katara. He was going to accept things and move on.

"Yeah, I guess I'm seeing things." noted Sokka.

"Sokka." said Yue.

"Hearing them too." remarked the boy.

"Sokka!" exclaimed the princess.

Sokka gasped.

Was that...really Yue?

She was dressed in a strapless white bikini.

Sokka tried not to drop dead, even though he did like girls in swimsuits.

"Yue? I thought you had sacrificed yourself to revive the Moon Spirit..." noted Sokka. Without it, no waterbender could bend at all. Had that been some sort of awful dream?

Oh wait. Their tribe was still rebuilding after the attack.

Of course, being a nonbender the death of the Moon Spirit didn't really affect him...but it certainly affected Katara and Aang.

"I did...but the Ocean Spirit was so moved by my sacrifice that she decided to reincarnate me..." explained Yue.

"She did?" asked Katara.

"Yeah...I guess my heroic sacrifice ended up being rewarded..." noted the girl.

Back at the Long residence, Rose was feeling strange.

"I feel a sense of deja vu..." noted Rose.

"I wonder why." answered Haley.

Back at the South Pole, Yue decided to hug Sokka.

"Thanks...but you're c-c-cold." noted Sokka.

"Sorry, I've forgotten how long I've been in the cold water." apologized Yue.

Sokka began to shiver.

"Why don't you come on land? We've got a nice fire going here..." answered Katara.

And yes, she had made the fire even though she was a waterbender.

"Actually, about that..." stated Yue.

She decided to show off her new tail. Unsurprisingly, it was white. But the color wasn't exactly what was surprising.

"You're a mermaid now?!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Yeah. I hope that isn't an issue..." answered the mermaid.

Sokka took a deep breath.

This was hard for him to believe.

However, this was still the girl that he loved.

"OK, I think I can live with that." stated the boy.

At the Long residence, Jonathan was also feeling deja vu.

"Something wrong?" asked Susan.

"No...I'm just feeling what Rose is feeling." answered Jonathan.

"OK then!" exclaimed Mrs. Long.

At the South Pole, Yue decided to talk to them about her new life.

"How's life as a mermaid?" asked Katara.

"Pretty good. I've met a lot of creatures. Most of them have been good, but there's been a major exception." noted Yue.

"Who is that?" inquired Sokka.

"There's a creature known as the Kelpie that every fish in the ocean fears...it has the power to absorb the power and appearance from others by biting into them...when that happens, their souls end up lost in darkness." explained the mermaid.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Katara.

"Yeah. Fortunately, it was locked away by the underwater authorities...until today." noted Yue.

"It escaped?" asked Sokka.

"Yes. Apparently it occurred to the Kelpie that it could bite into one of the guards and take their form. It attempted to go after a dragon last time...but this time it's going after the Avatar." explained the mermaid.

"Aang?!" exclaimed Katara.

"Yes. It's most likely hunting him down as we speak." stated Yue. She wasn't sure how long it would take before the creature managed to find him, but time was of the essence.

Back at the Long residence, Rose was feeling a sense of deja vu once again.

"I'm feeling deja vu again..." said the teenage girl.

"That's been happening a lot lately." noted Haley.

Back at the South Pole, Sokka didn't take the news well.

"Not again! We just finished protecting Aang from Zuko! Now there's a sea monster that wants to drown his soul in darkness!" exclaimed Sokka.

"An evil avatar won't do good to the world...it will only cause chaos!" exclaimed Katara.

"Exactly. That's why I need your help." stated Yue.

"Anything for an old girlfriend...I mean friend." answered Sokka.

"We can go out as a couple...though you probably did enjoy my legs back when I was still fully human. I'm not bound to marry Han anymore. Though I did visit him when I had the chance." stated the mermaid.

"How did that go?" asked Sokka.

"Not too well." answered Yue.

_"Aaaahhh! Is it a fish? Or a girl? I have no idea! My head is spinning! Aaahhhh!" screamed Hahn._

"I guess your new tail blew his mind." said Sokka.

"Yeah...I think he's in counseling." stated the white mermaid.

"Should I feel bad for him?" asked Katara's brother.

"Whether you want to feel sorry for him or not, I'm free from my arranged marriage, so we're free to date if you want, though for obvious reasons we won't be able to go to a restaurant together." stated Yue.

"Sure...though I probably won't be eating seafood anytime soon..." noted the boy.

"Alright then. But before we go out on a date, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Where is Aang? We need to warn him as soon as possible." asked Yue.

"He's at the city...seems he likes it there." explained Katara.

"Well, it's a good thing that I made friends with a magical whale..." noted Yue.

"Magical?" asked Sokka.

"I'll tell you more later." answered the mermaid.

For now, they needed to find Aang...before the Kelpie did.

_At the Long residence..._

Aang contacted Haley once more. It was nice to get to chat with a friend when he wasn't trying to save the world.

"Hey, Haley!" exclaimed Aang.

"Hey..." stated Haley dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" asked the teenage boy.

"It's school..." answered the girl.

"I thought you said you were doing well at school." noted Aang.

"I am, but there's this one class that's giving me a hard time." explained Haley.

"Really? You said you were smart..." said the teenage boy.

"I am. But this class is more strength-based." noted the girl.

"Gym?" asked Aang.

"Yeah. The problem is, I'm about half the size of the other students in class. That puts me at a disadvantage." explained Haley.

"Uh-oh." said the bald boy.

"Mm-hmm." stated Haley. It was very hard for her to toss the basketball through the hoops during basketball.

Things were not helped by an obnoxious boy named Brad who among other things liked to boast about how tall he was.

"Sorry to hear that. I'm actually have the same problem with earthbending. I'm an excellent airbender...but earthbending is essentially the opposite of airbending." noted Aang.

"So, you're not good at it." answered Haley.

"I'm afraid so." nodded the boy.

She had been tempted to grow dragon wings and fly up to the basketball hoop, but there was an imaginary version of Council Kulde who kept telling her no.

She decided not to do it.

"I guess we shouldn't give up...I can't imagine what would have happened if my brother decided to bail out on being the American Dragon and there was nobody to replace him." noted Haley.

"That would be bad." nodded Aang. If he threw in the towel, who was going to save the world?

Haley decided to talk to Aang later.

Aang decided to go to the park to keep working on his earthbending.

However, he could only move a few pebbles at the most.

He sighed.

At least he was still good at waterbending.

Speaking of which, there was a large lake at the park.

Suddenly, his friends emerged from it.

"Katara? Sokka? Yue?" asked Aang.

To be honest, he was more surprised by Yue's presence than he was by Katara and Sokka.

"Aang! You're in danger!" exclaimed Yue.

"There's a monster that's after you! He wants your avatar power!" shouted Katara.

"Really? I haven't seen or heard anything..." questioned Aang, putting his finger on his chin.

"I'm coming for you, Avatar!" exclaimed a scary voice in the distance.

"I stand corrected." said the boy.

"Run!" shouted Katara.

Aang nodded and attempted to flee.

However, the Kelpie intercepted him.

"Aah!" shouted Aang.

"You're mine!" exclaimed the Kelpie.

Katara interrupted him by launching a blast of water at the beast.

However, that wasn't very effective. It WAS an aquatic creature that she was dealing with.

Likewise, Sokka attempted to attack the Kelpie with a boomerang.

However, the Kelpie transformed into an ogre.

"Uh-oh..." said Sokka.

The ogre then stepped on him.

"I have so many stars swirling around my head right about now..." noted Sokka.

Yue fired ice shards at the Kelpie.

It recoiled.

"You can waterbend now?" asked Katara.

"The yin and yang spirits are pretty generous." admitted Yue.

Unfortunately, she couldn't pursue the Kelpie as it chased after Aang too well due to her no longer having legs.

Katara attempted to shoot water at the Kelpie again, but it had grown tired of her interference at this point.

It proceeded to transform into an arctic hippo...which resembled a normal hippo except it was white.

"Uh-oh..." said Katara.

Unfortunately for Katara, arctic hippos were faster than humans.

The arctic hippo headbutted Katara and she was sent flying into the lake.

There was a loud splash.

Luckily, Yue made sure she didn't sleep with the fishes.

"You alright?" asked Yue.

"I think so...but I'm more worried about Aang." answered Katara.

Aang fled to a beach.

However, the Kelpie was anything if not persistent.

"You cannot escape me, Avatar!" exclaimed the Kelpie.

He attempted to fight back against the Kelpie by using airbending.

However, the Kelpie countered by transforming into an air bison and blowing a massive gust of wind.

Aang's airbending wasn't enough.

"It attacked an air bison? Appa's not going to be happy about that." noted Aang.

Fortunately, he recognized that it wasn't Appa the Kelpie had attacked. His air bison looked different.

Although...how many air bison were left anyway? He suspected that perhaps air bison hadn't gone completely extinct, but they weren't the most plentiful animal in the world these days. Especially considering how people were surprised to see an air bison in New York City. It wasn't a magical creature, but still.

Realizing that waterbending was a no go against the Kelpie based on what Katara had shown him, he wondered what he was going to do now.

Suddenly, he noticed that there was a large amount of sand around him.

Ironically enough, manipulating sand wasn't so different from manipulating air.

Maybe if he used sandbending, he would stand a chance.

He decided to do just that.

"The power of the elements shall be mine!" exclaimed the Kelpie.

Suddenly, it noticed that it had been caught in a sandstorm.

"What?" asked the sea beast.

It began to sink in the sand.

"Nooo! I was so close!" shouted the Kelpie.

Aang watched as the Kelpie's hand went under the sand.

A short while later, the Kelpie was apprehended once again by the magical authorities.

They were proud of Aang's work...though they wondered if he needed to have his memory erased from the incident.

However, upon realizing that Aang was trying to save the world, they reconsidered.

They asked him to keep the presence of magical creatures a secret, but he explained that he was already keeping their existence secret.

"How ironic." remarked one of the cops.

After the Kelpie was locked away, Aang went back to his training.

Perhaps he had finally found an earthbending art that he was good at.

He would still try to manipulate stone, of course, but at least there was hope for him yet.

_The next day..._

"Good day to you, class!" exclaimed Ms. Fitfiddle. As her name implied, Ms. Fitfiddle was a very fit woman.

And no, she did not oppress her students. She was a gym coach, but not a bully.

"Good day." stated the class.

"Good day." murmured Haley.

"Today we're going to be trying a new sport. Ever heard of dodgeball?" asked the coach.

Jake nodded.

"The rules are simple. Throw dodgeballs at each other until the opposing team is eliminated. Just don't throw them too hard or you might injure another student. That means you, Brad." stated Ms. Fitfiddle.

"What did you say?" asked Brad.

"Begin!" exclaimed Ms. Fitfiddle.

Much to her pleasant surprise, Haley was doing surprisingly well.

Her opposition was having a very hard time hitting Haley due to her small frame.

It probably helped that her brother was on the same team as she was.

But even so, it looked like she was finally doing well in gym class.

Eventually, she was the last one standing against Brad.

"Dodge this!" exclaimed Brad.

"Here I go!" shouted Haley.

Haley threw the dodge ball at Brad.

Likewise, Brad threw the dodge ball at Haley.

Fortunately for Haley, she was small enough to duck underneath it.

Unfortunately for Brad, he didn't move out of the way in the time, and the dodge ball hit him squarely in the chest.

"Team Dragonfire wins!" exclaimed Ms. Fitfiddle.

"Did you come up with that name?" asked Haley.

"Do you like it?" inquired Jake.

"Yes, I do!" exclaimed the girl.

"Nooooo! I can't lose to a little girl! Though I will admit that I have lost to Jake...once or twice." cried out Brad.

"Better luck next time, Brad." said Jake.

Haley stuck out her tongue.

After school, she went to visit Aang.

"Any luck?" asked Haley.

"I finally found an earthbending art that I was good at." noted Aang.

"Really? What was it?" inquired the girl.

"Sandbending." said the boy.

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Haley.

"Did you find a sport that you were good at?" asked Aang.

"Actually, yes. It turns out my short stature made me an ideal dodgeball player." answered Haley.

"That's good." answered the boy.

Apparently, their luck had turned around.

But considering they were born lucky, perhaps that was kind of inevitable.

"Well, back to my training." said Aang.

"Back to my schoolwork!" exclaimed Haley.

Haley took her leave.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Neko, what's up?" asked Toph.

"Did you hear about the Kelpie escaping?" inquired Neko.

"What's the Kelpie?" inquired the girl.

"One of the greatest threats to the magical community." explained the cat.

"Uh-oh..." said Toph.

"Yeah. But apparently, a boy with a bald head managed to help the authorities recapture him." stated Neko.

"You don't say?" inquired the girl.

She suspected who that boy was.

"I bet he's a hero." remarked the black cat.

"I'm sure he is too." answered Toph.

_Elsewhere..._

"I'm happy we've been reunited, but there's one thing that's bothering me. Since you're a mermaid, does this mean we're going to have to have a long-distance relationship?" asked Sokka.

"Not necessarily. As long as you can find a body of water, we should be able to stay close." answered Yue.

"That's great." answered the boy.

He had to admit, going with a swim with her had been awfully fun. They should do it again sometime.

Then again, it seemed that Yue was going to spend most of her life swimming.

"I could try learning how to walk on land, but that might take some getting used to." stated the girl.

"Yeah, I guess so." nodded Sokka.

"Still, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon!" exclaimed Yue.

Yue gave Sokka a kiss.

His face turned red.

"See you later!" shouted the white-haired girl.

She left with a splash.

"It's nice that she got to start a new life, isn't it?" asked Katara. She had to say goodbye to her old life, but still.

"Yeah. It is." agreed Sokka.

Perhaps he would start a new life someday.

However, he wasn't quite sure what that new life would be.

Maybe he could be a kung fu master?

That might be exciting.

Then again, when he tried wielding a wooden pole, he ended up tripping and falling on his face.

That had been embarrassing.

The two of them wondered what adventures they would get into next.

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And yes, I decided I would feature Katara and Sokka in this fanfic as well. There are a lot of characters that I can choose from, isn't there?_

_I decided to bring Yue back...but since she gave up her life to resurrect the Moon Spirit I figured she would start a new one._


	7. Chapter 7: The Three Trials

_In this chapter, Haley is going to take three trials. And yes, they're similar to the ones that Jake took. In my defense, a fanfic writer I know makes chapters for their American Dragon fanfic that are based off of actual episodes on the show. Though strangely enough Jake has a better record with the dragon council than he did in canon.  
_

_Anyways, you'll have to read the chapter to see how well she does. I'm not spoiling it. Though it might not be surprising.  
_

_Oh, and the Dark Dragon won't appear in this chapter, in case you were wondering. Though I might feature Chang eventually._

**Chapter 7: The Three Trials**

Haley returned home from school. It had gone well, even gym class. Though when she went to her locker, she discovered someone had drawn graffiti on it.

"Jake, did you do this?" asked Haley.

"No way! I don't even have a spray can in my locker!" exclaimed Jake.

He even allowed Haley to investigate his locker to prove it.

"OK, you seem to be innocent. But who else would want to spray paint my locker?" inquired the girl.

"Well, Brad seemed jealous of you during math class." noted Jake. He had flunked the math pop quiz while she had gotten a 95% on it.

Sure enough, Haley spotted Brad spray painting the walls, telling people how awesome he was.

"I don't think he's awesome." thought Haley. Meeting him in person, she realized why her brother didn't like him. She felt bad for him when he ended up being his roommate during that school ski trip.

Speaking of which, hopefully she would get to go on a school ski trip someday.

She took pictures and presented them to the school principal...who was secretly a snake woman. She wasn't a snake stereotype though. At all.

Brad ended up getting detention.

"For some strange reason you never seem to get detention..." noted Principal Cobragail.

"I know...it feels kind of weird." admitted Haley.

During art class she had decided to draw a portrait of an unicorn.

The other students thought her artwork was very good.

Perhaps she should become an artist someday.

Then again, she had duties as a dragon...much like her brother.

But she felt like she could handle them.

However, when she arrived home, she found Sun Park was waiting for her.

"Hello?" asked Haley. It felt kind of weird seeing Sun Park in her house when she was the one who was typically visiting her.

"The Dragon Council wants to have a talk with you." noted Sun Park.

"Did I do something wrong?" inquired the girl. She couldn't remember the last time that she had broken the rules.

Oh wait, there was that time where she was under the influence of a hypnotic spell.

But aside from that, she couldn't remember.

"Well, you did accidentally expose your secret to someone else." answered Haley's mentor.

"Sorry about that." apologized Haley.

"It was an accident, and accidents happen. Perhaps you're lucky that he was so understanding." noted Sun.

"People say I'm lucky a lot of the time." admitted the girl. "So, what is this about?"

"They didn't give away too many details, but they mentioned about showing off your skills." stated Haley's mentor.

The two boarded the train station.

Haley took a moment to appreciate the sights.

"Is that a unicorn?" asked Haley.

"You sure love unicorns, don't you?" inquired Sun Park.

"Well, I would like to ride one someday." noted the girl. That sounded like fun!

"Maybe someday you'll get your chance. I'm not sure if you need an unicorn as your method of transportation though." pointed out Sun.

"Yeah..." acknowledged Haley. She was a flying dragon.

Eventually, they reached their destination.

Haley stepped out to get some fresh air.

Sure enough, the Dragon Council were waiting for them.

"So...how's my report?" asked Haley.

"Well, there was that incident where you engaged in bad behavior. However, upon closer inspection, we realized you were under the influence of a magical creature known as the Pooka." explained Councilor Andam.

"Yeah...I took care of him." noted the girl.

"Now the dragons have one less threat to worry about." noted Council Kudze.

"Other than that, your record is pretty clean. However, there was that incident regarding the human boy..." remarked Councilor Omina.

"I already talked to her about that..." noted Sun.

"I'm so sorry..." apologized Haley.

"It's alright. Thanks to his efforts, the Kelpie has been subdued. Perhaps it is best that he does know about the existence of magical creatures." explained Councilor Kukulkhan.

"I see..." nodded the girl.

"So...are we done here?"

"Actually, we were hoping that you would undergo three trials. Remember the tests that your brother went through?" asked Councilor Kudze.

"Yeah...but is this about Sun Park being a bad mentor? I assure you she's a good one!" exclaimed Haley.

He shook his head.

"We just figured that it would ideal to test your skill as a dragon." noted the councilor. That way they would know what she was capable of...and what magical threats to the community that she was ready to face.

She sighed in relief. She didn't know what she would do if Sun Park was no longer her mentor.

"So...which trial is first?" asked Haley.

"The first test is a Test of Strength." noted Councilor Andam. He would be overseeing that test.

"Sure...but can I talk to my friends first?" inquired the girl.

"I'm certain that they will be rooting for you, so yes." answered the African counselor.

Haley decided to talk to her friend Aang.

"Hey, Haley. How are you?" asked Aang.

"Good. I'm taking three tests." answered Haley.

"But today's a Saturday." questioned the boy.

"They were given to me by the dragon council..." noted the girl.

"Oh. Is everything going alright with you and your mentor?" asked Aang. He liked to think of Toph as a good mentor though he did have a hard time learning her lessons.

She was pleased with how well he could sandbend though.

"Yeah. They just figured they would see how capable I was." remarked Haley.

"Good idea." nodded Aang. He had multiple tests back when he was still at the temple.

Personally he thought that Haley was highly capable.

Seemed that they wanted to know how well he could airbend.

For the test of strength, Haley had to face a gryphon.

"You sure this is safe?" asked Haley.

"Don't worry. This gryphon is tame." answered Andam. Otherwise they would never use it to test out students.

Another option Haley had was to fight brownies, but she explained that she would rather eat cookies than brownies.

"Whew!" exclaimed the girl.

Haley stepped into the arena.

The gryphon let out a screech.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to steal your eggs." noted Haley. Although strangely enough, dragons weren't born from eggs, even though they were reptiles. They were warm-blooded though.

"Good to hear." answered the giant eagle with four legs.

The gryphon flew into the skies.

She decided to do the same...

...but every time she tried to breathe fire on the gryphon, she simply moved out of the way.

And she couldn't simply punch out the gryphon either. She was pretty fast for all that size. She would most likely dodge her punches just as easily. Strangely enough punching the gryphon would probably feel like punching a pillow.

She wondered what she was going to do.

Suddenly, she remembered something.

Hadn't she been knocked out of the sky when Aang decided to do airbending? It had been a bit traumatic, but she was fine afterwards.

That gave her an idea.

She decided to try using her wind breath.

This worked surprisingly well.

The gryphon fell out of the sky, and she crashed into the ground.

Apparently, the bigger the creature was, the harder they fell.

The gryphon pulled out a white flag. For a moment she thought that she had the match in the bag. And yes, that rhymed.

But then again, some matches could have surprising outcomes.

"Very impressive. You proved that size does not always matter." noted Andam.

"I'll say! Though it does matter when you take a tumble..." exclaimed Haley. It was pretty impressive how well she could hold her own against her brother.

"I do wonder how you can breathe wind..." acknowledged the councilor. It wasn't the norm for a species of dragon, though it wasn't unheard of for dragons to breathe ice. One of the councilors could.

Perhaps Haley was lucky that she was rather small. Maybe even if Aang hadn't rescued her, she would have survived. She still was grateful for the rescue though.

"Before you begin celebrating, keep in mind that you still have two more tests." stated the elf dragon.

"Right..." answered Haley.

Even so, she was congratulated by Toph.

"You are one tough girl!" exclaimed Toph.

"You're friends with Aang, right?" asked Haley.

Toph nodded.

"Seems kind of an odd friendship..." noted the girl. She was an earthbender and an airbender, too.

Well, technically Aang was also an earthbender, but he had been born as an airbender and raised among airbenders.

Still, considering she and her brother got different grades at school among other things, she wouldn't judge him or Toph.

Toph gave Haley a fist bump.

The next test was a test of intelligence.

Councilor Kudze was in charge this time.

"A test of intelligence? I could do that with my eyes closed." noted Haley.

"Actually, you'll want to keep your eyes peeled." answered the councilor. It would be best if she examined the ice sculptures carefully before she decided to melt them or not.

"Whatever you say." stated the girl.

For the challenge, she had to determine what ice sculptures she should melt and what ice sculptures she SHOULDN'T melt.

The first ice sculpture was a Pooka.

"I remember you." answered Haley. He drove her to do bad things.

She remembered apologizing to the ice cream man about a thousand times. Fortunately, he had forgiven her...because a lot of kids lined up to the ice cream truck after they had discovered the ice cream pile she had made.

She melted the ice sculpture with her dragon breath.

Apparently, that was a good call, because she noticed on the electronic scoreboard she had scored points.

"So far, so good." noted Haley.

It reminded her of the time she was at the gym. Though she seemed to do better on this test than she usually did at gym.

The next sculpture was that of a pixie.

"No way!" exclaimed Haley.

She got more points for that.

The next sculpture was that of the Huntsman.

"The Huntsman? Didn't he vanish in a vortex?" asked Haley.

"That was an oversight." answered Kudze. Still, people could generally tell that they SHOULD melt the ice sculpture.

Haley shrugged.

However, she still knew what to do.

The next sculpture was that of an animal guardian.

"Nope." answered Haley.

The sculpture after that was a unicorn.

"Heck no!" shouted the girl.

The test went on until eventually it was finished.

"Thank goodness...my throat was starting to feel sore." noted the girl.

She had passed with flying colors.

"Why doesn't that surprise me..." answered Haley.

The last test was a test of speed.

Originally, Chang had been in charge...but she had betrayed the rest of the dragon council by siding with the Dark Dragon.

Incidentally, that had left a vacant seat on the Dragon Council.

As such, Omina was in charge now.

Jake decided to talk to her.

"How are you doing? You probably remember the time I took these tests..." noted Jake.

"Uh-huh. I've passed two of them so far." remarked Haley.

She was pleased with herself.

"Why doesn't that surprise me..." answered the boy.

"Do you want to race me during the Test Of Speed?" asked the girl. She got to choose who her opponent was.

Of course, it wouldn't be the first time that she had raced her brother.

Not at all.

_"Aw, man!" exclaimed Jake. Haley had beat him to the restroom once again._

_On the lighter side of things, Haley finished using the restroom quickly._

_"I guess it's not all bad that you're so fast." noted Jake._

_"Yep." nodded Haley. It certainly helped with getting to school on time._

_Later, Haley raced Jake to see who could answer the door first._

_Jake won._

_"Ha!" exclaimed Jake._

_"Dang it." spoke Haley._

_Later they raced to the bus._

_However, they both tripped and fell, and the bus left without them._

_"Aw, man!" shouted Jake and Haley in unison._

_Maybe they should race a bit less often._

"Sure, but don't expect me to hold back just because you're my baby sister." answered Jake.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." stated the girl.

Ironically enough, he had raced Nerk recently.

Nerk was cheering Jake on, ironically enough.

The two of them went through a variety of different obstacles, ranging from trolls, elves armed with arrows (that were designed to make the contestants feel sleepy), and a golem.

"Me not let you pass!" exclaimed the golem, swinging his fists at them.

"The test or the finish line?" asked Haley.

The golem wasn't sure.

He scratched his head.

Haley and Jake flew past him while he was distracted.

"Hey!" exclaimed the golem.

The two of them went through rings of fire.

However, since they were both dragons, rings of fire didn't exactly bother them.

Eventually...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

it was a tie.

"Looks like there's no winner." answered Haley.

"Does this mean she passes or she fails?" asked Jake.

"Actually, we judge how well she does based on how fast she is, not whether she wins or not. Since I'm in charge now I decided to change the rules." explained Omina.

She didn't change the rules drastically, but it was still noticeable.

"So...what does that mean?" asked Haley.

"You pass." answered the elf dragon.

"Woohoo!" cheered the girl.

"Congratulations." stated Aang.

However, when she went to talk to Sun Park, she heard some distressing news.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be your mentor anymore." answered Sun.

"What? But I passed all three tests!" exclaimed Haley.

"I'm joining the Dragon Council." explained the lady.

"Oh..." answered the girl.

"They had a spot open after Chang betrayed the rest of the Council...and well, I happen to be skilled at preserving the peace." noted the dragon woman.

"You have a point..." nodded Haley.

"Don't worry, we'll be keeping in touch. I'll be busy a lot of the time though." answered Sun.

"So...if you're not going to be my mentor, who is?" asked the girl.

"Don't worry. The Dragon Council already decided." explained Haley's former mentor.

_A short while later..._

"Guess what, Jake!" exclaimed Haley.

"Yeah?" asked Jake.

"We have the same mentor now!" shouted the young girl.

"What?" inquired the dragon boy.

"You're not going to scream Nooooooo again, are you?" asked Haley. To be honest, she was a bit worried that would end up damaging her eardrums.

"No, but just know that Grandpa can be a real sink or swim mentor..." noted Jake.

"Uh-oh..." said the dragon girl.

A short while later...

"You sure are making me carry an awful lot." noted Haley, who was carrying a large bag full of books.

"In order to be a good fighter, you must be strong." answered Lao Shi.

Though perhaps Haley's greatest strength was simply how smart she was.

Haley dropped the book bag.

"Whoa!" shouted Haley.

"Keep trying." said the grandpa.

Haley kept trying and she succeeded, but barely.

"Whew!" exclaimed Haley.

"Good work. Now can you clean out the basement? It's got a big spider infestation...and I mean big." noted Fu.

She sighed.

"Yes, I can." nodded Haley.

She prepared to dragon up.

_Meanwhile..._

Rose found herself face to a face with a leprechaun.

"You're working for him for gold?" asked Rose.

"I sure am!" nodded the leprechaun.

"That's ironic." noted the woman.

"Ye can never have enough gold!" exclaimed the bounty hunter.

"Money won't buy you happiness." said Neko.

"What do you know?" asked the leprechaun.

"Somebody who was already rich told me that." stated the cat.

"Whatever!" exclaimed Rose's bearded adversary.

He reached into a bag of coins and threw gold coins at Rose.

However, she melted them with her dragon power.

"Hey! Those are precious!" exclaimed the leprechaun.

"You really need to stop wasting money like that." answered Rose. It was only a matter of time before he ended up in debt.

"I'll have plenty of money once I capture ye!" shouted the creature with a beard.

He pulled a bomb out of his hat.

"Catch!" exclaimed the leprechaun.

However, Rose ignited the fuse before he tossed it.

"Uh-oh!" shouted the not-so-lucky magical creature.

The bomb exploded in his face.

"Back to the rainbow I go." stated the leprechaun.

He decided to retreat.

"Well, that takes care of him." noted Rose.

However, something told her that her adversaries were going to get stronger.

Perhaps it would be best if she continued working on her firebending.

That seemed to be her best weapon.

_Back home..._

"So, how does it feel to pass all three tests?" asked Jake.

"Spectacular! Although, this isn't the first time that I've passed a test...now is it?" noted Haley.

"I'll say! Just look at your report card!" exclaimed the boy.

Haley looked at her report card.

Her face turned red.

"Hey, you're not boasting about it!" exclaimed Jake.

"My buddy Aang taught me humility." noted Haley.

"He's a hero then." noted the teenage boy.

Haley giggled.

"He sure is." nodded the girl.

"Are you still going to have Mom and Dad hang it on the fridge?" asked Jake.

"Only if they think it belongs there." answered Haley.

As it turned out, they did think that it belonged there.

"Alright then." noted the girl.

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, we're going to be introduced to Ty Lee._


	8. Chapter 8: Captured

_In this chapter, Aang and Haley are going to get captured by Ty Lee! Oh no! Will they escape? The world kind of needs the former. And Jake does not want to be an only child. Though some of their interactions might imply that.  
_

_Olivia's also going to make an appearance. She's basically a miniature Brad...only she's a girl. Although...she doesn't appear nearly as much as he does.  
_

**Chapter 8: Captured**

At the circus, Ty Lee was performing tricks. She was a star acrobat.

She liked to perform at circuses when she was taking a break from working for Azula and doing evil things.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" cheered the crowd.

The audience began to clap.

Seemed she was a favorite with them. They couldn't get enough of her somersaults.

Personally she was happy to please the crowd.

They certainly liked her acrobatic skills. Back when she was young, she liked to exercise a lot. Maybe it had something to do with how energetic she was.

Well, that had worked in her favor.

Unbeknownst to them all, acrobatics weren't the only thing that Ty Lee was good at.

A boy named Teo asked Ty Lee for an autograph.

"Can I have your autograph, please?"

"Sure thing!" exclaimed Ty Lee. She was always happy to give autographs to her fans..

Then again, it would probably be easier to list the times that she wasn't happy.

Ty Lee gave Teo her autograph.

"Thank you! I'll cherish this forever!" exclaimed Teo. Sometimes he felt jealous of Ty Lee, being able to do backflips while he was stuck in a wheelchair.

On the lighter side of things, he was very good at technology.

Still, he was a big fan of her.

After she was paid for her work, Ty Lee received another job offer.

However, for some strange reason, it was for a magical creature circus.

Up until now, she thought they were only in fairy tales.

Although...there was evidence that they existed. She knew dragons existed until they had apparently gone extinct.

Apparently they had thought that she was some sort of magical acrobat.

Well, they were proven wrong.

Despite that, they were willing to let her perform anyway.

"You know, when you said this was a magical circus, I didn't think you meant it literally." noted Ty Lee.

"Yeah...we get that a lot." noted the troll strongman.

Ty Lee was about to accept the money offer...

...when suddenly she got an idea.

What if instead of paying her money, they helped her capture the Avatar?

Azula would be so happy if she did.

"Would you offer an alternative to money?" asked Ty Lee.

"I suppose. Why do you ask?" inquired the wizard ringmaster.

"I happen to be looking for someone." noted the girl. "Looking for a friend."

Although, perhaps friend might be a bit of an exaggeration.

A short while later, Aang himself received an offer to perform at a circus.

They had apparently heard he had many talents.

"Well, they're not wrong." noted Aang.

He decided to take the offer.

For some strange reason, they wanted him to come alone.

But he decided not to dwell on that...even though he should have.

Aang arrived at the circus.

Ty Lee was waiting for him.

In addition, there were many magical creatures waiting for him as well.

"So...when do I start?" asked Aang.

"Actually, about that..." said Ty Lee.

A barbershop quartet (consisting of dwarves) entered the room.

"You've been had! You've fallen into our trap! You thought this was a job opportunity but you've been had! You're going on a trip to the Fire Nation so you better study their culture!" exclaimed the quartet.

"Huh?" asked Aang.

"You've fallen into a trap and now you're going to the Fire Nation! I guess you shouldn't have angered the Fire Lord!" sang the dwarf with a white beard.

"You should know better than to anger the Fire Nation! They're the most powerful army in history!" exclaimed the dwarf with a red beard.

"On that note, you're history now!" shouted the dwarf with a blue beard.

"We hope you enjoy your stay in the Fire Nation prison! Even though you probably won't!" sang the dwarf with a yellow beard.

"You have been had!" exclaimed all the dwarves in unison.

"Alright, I think I get it. I better get out of here while I still can." stated Aang.

Although, he wondered why the acrobat girl had decided to explain things through a song. He found that to be confusing.

At least the dwarves weren't bad singers. He already had a friend who used to be blind. It'd be a shame if he were to go deaf.

However, as Aang attempted to leave, Ty Lee suddenly blocked his chi.

"Aah! My chi!" exclaimed Aang. So much for using his airbending skills to get his way out.

She then used her acupressure skills to paralyze him, causing him to collapse to the ground.

Two goblins then threw Aang into a cage.

_Later that day..._

Haley contacted Aang on her friendship bracelet.

"Hi, Aang!" exclaimed Haley.

"Haley, I need your help! I've been captured by the Fire Nation!" exclaimed Aang.

He didn't know how much time he had before he was delivered to the national prison.

At least, one of them was part of the Fire Nation.

"What?!" shouted the girl, her face widening with surprise.

Aang told her where she could find him.

Quickly, she raced to the circus.

She needed to save him as soon as possible.

However, she forgot to bring others to support her.

She managed to find Aang, eventually.

"There you are!" exclaimed Haley.

"Thank goodness." said Aang.

However, she was noticed by Ty Lee.

"Uh-oh..." spoke Haley.

"Look at that dragon! She's so cute! Could you capture her for me? I'll see if I can persuade my friend Mai to perform at the circus also if you do." stated the young lady.

The ringmaster noted that was a generous offer.

Immediately, the goblins attempted to capture Haley.

"Aah!" shouted Haley.

Luckily, they didn't have sphinx hair on them.

She ran away from them, but she bumped into a hobgoblin.

He attempted to whack her with a club.

"Yah!" exclaimed the hobgoblin.

However, she burned it away with her fire breath.

"No! Not Matilda!" exclaimed the hobgoblin.

"You name your own weapons?" asked Haley.

"Just that one..." answered the relative of the common goblin.

Haley then encountered the barbershop dwarf quartet.

"You're not going anywhere!" sang the quartet.

She spit out fireballs at them.

"That dragon fire really smarts!" sang the barbershop foursome in unison.

Haley continued to run, but she encountered a troll.

"Raarrrggghhh!" screamed the troll.

She gasped.

She wondered what she was going to do. It was times like this when she wished that she was her brother instead of herself.

However, she then remembered that trolls were vulnerable to fire breath.

She breathed fire and the troll ran away.

Luckily, her fear wasn't overriding her ability to act this time.

For a moment, the coast seemed to be clear.

"Whew! I guess my impressive luck has saved my bacon." noted Haley.

Suddenly, an ogre sat on her.

"This is what I do, I sit on you, sit on you, sit on you!" exclaimed the ogre sitting on Haley.

_A short while later..._

"What happened? And why do I have a repetitive song in my head?" asked Haley as she got back to her feet.

She discovered that she was now in her human form once again.

"Your luck ran out, I'm sad to say." answered Aang.

"Yeah..." nodded Haley. The last time that had happened, she had ended up being exposed to troll essence.

She discovered that she was now in the same cage as Aang.

She grabbed onto the bars.

"Nooo! You can't lock us up! My parents will be worried sick! And not to mention our friends will be too..." noted Haley.

Hopefully they would come looking for them.

"She's got a point!" exclaimed Aang.

_Meanwhile..._

Jake decided to ask Olivia Mears about Haley's whereabouts. Their parents were starting to get worried.

"Have you seen Haley? I'm worried that she's not going to be back by curfew." asked Jake.

Now that he thought of it, Aang had also gone missing.

Were their disappearances somehow related?

"Haley's...missing?" inquired Olivia.

"She sure is." nodded the boy.

"YES! YES!" cheered the girl, raising her hands in the air. It was almost as if it were her birthday.

She raced back home to celebrate.

Jake looked at Olivia as she ran back home.

"OK, she's not going to be much help." noted Jake.

Perhaps he should ask someone else.

Maybe he should ask Fu?

He happened to know Haley's scent.

_Elsewhere..._

"Upon closer inspection, that might be a half-truth." noted Haley, pressing her hand against her chin.

"Azula's going to be so happy once I deliver the Avatar to her." remarked Ty Lee.

"Whose Azula?" inquired the girl.

"Trust me, she's bad news..." noted Aang. Unfortunately for him, this acrobat happened to be working for the daughter of the Fire Lord. Maybe he should call her the Flame Princess? It had a nice ring to it.

"How are we going to get out of here?" questioned Haley.

"I wish I had an idea." remarked the boy.

Unfortunately, they couldn't do much. There were goblins surrounding the cage.

Even if they were to somehow blast out the door to their cage, they still had to worry about getting caught by them.

And besides, one of them might have grabbed onto sphinx hair in the meantime.

Suddenly, Jake and Fu Dog arrived on the scene.

"Give us back Haley!" exclaimed Fu.

"Not to mention the Avatar!" shouted Jake.

Ty Lee sighed. Things were no longer going according to plan. It seemed that Haley and Aang weren't lying when they said they had friends that would look for them when they were missing.

Fortunately, the circus group decided to attack the two of them.

Unfortunately, Jake was using his fire breath to hold them off.

"Man, I wish Mai was here right about now." noted Ty Lee. It was hard for her to reach the dragon while he was flying.

Maybe she should try blocking the chi of the dog instead.

For some strange reason, he seemed to be a talking dog.

However, that was the least weird thing that she had encountered today.

She decided to try that.

However, she had a problem.

"I...can't...reach...his...pressure...points!" exclaimed Ty Lee.

"Stop it! That tickles!" shouted Fu.

Why did Fu have to be so fat?

The ogre that had sat on Haley attempted to sit on him, but Jake sat his trousers on fire.

"Aah!" shouted the ogre.

"Serves him right." remarked Jake.

Since Ty Lee was currently distracted, Haley figured now would be a good time to work on an escape plan.

The problem was...how was she going to get out? She doubted that she could melt the bars with her fire breath. They were made of metal.

And considering that cage had been meant for Aang, he probably couldn't use his airbending to get them out either.

However, she then remembered that she had learned how to pick the lock to Jake's room.

Perhaps she could do the same with the lock for her cage.

She decided to try it out.

It actually worked.

"Yes!" cheered Haley.

"I owe you one." remarked Aang.

"Don't thank me yet! Let's get out of here!" exclaimed the dragon girl.

Aang nodded.

The two of them made their getaway.

"This...is...getting...tiring." remarked Ty Lee.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Fu.

Suddenly, she noticed that the prisoners were escaping.

"This isn't good..." noted the martial artist.

The ringmaster attempted to stop them.

He began to cast a spell...

...but Jake broke his staff before he could finish.

He groaned.

Haley and Aang exited the circus.

Ty Lee sighed.

It looked like her plan didn't work out.

Well, she would probably encounter the Avatar again sooner or later.

For now, she would get back to doing what she loved.

Though she wondered if that boy in the wheelchair would be there again.

He seemed to be a big fan of hers.

"Where were you?" asked Susan.

"Sorry, I got captured by an acrobat that happens to like cute dragons..." explained Haley.

"O...K?" answered Haley's mother.

Meanwhile, Olivia noticed that Haley had returned.

She was not happy about that.

"Come on!" exclaimed Olivia.

It looked like some things were too good to last.

Well, at least they didn't go to the same school anymore.

That had been irritating.

_Meanwhile..._

"Where were you, Twinkletoes? It's not like you to slack off on earthbending training." noted Toph.

"I got captured by one of Azula's henchmen..." explained Aang.

"Yikes! How did you escape?" asked the girl.

"With help from my friends." answered the boy.

"Thank goodness." noted Toph. She probably would have gone over there herself if she had known about her capture.

"By the way, why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?"

"Yeah...I guess I should have done that." admitted Aang.

_Elsewhere..._

"It's good that we managed to rescue Haley when we did." nodded Jake.

Fu nodded. Thankfully, his sense of smell had told him where Haley was.

Though he wondered why she was captured by circus performers of all people.

However, he got the feeling they wouldn't see the last of that acrobat.

He wondered if she was working for someone else.

She had wanted Haley for herself...but what about Aang?

He started to feel worried.

Meanwhile, Sokka was fishing on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

Her sister had gone for a dive a while ago. Yue had taught her how to use waterbending to allow her to breathe underwater...along with some friends of hers.

Suddenly, his fishing rod began to shake.

Quickly, he grabbed on to it.

"I think I got a bite!" exclaimed Sokka.

For some strange reason, it was an awful heavy fish.

"Whoa! Today is my lucky day!" shouted the boy.

"You could say that." said a familiar voice.

"Yue?!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Um, hello again." spoke Yue.

"Well, at least I scored a big catch." noted the boy.

"Yes...I am quite a catch." said the mermaid.

Sokka chuckled.

"Do you need help fishing?" asked Yue.

"To be honest, I'm catching and releasing these days. I wouldn't want to do anything to offend you." noted Sokka.

"Well, fish do eat other fish regularly..." noted the teenage girl.

"Have...things been safe for you?" inquired the nonbender.

"The Fire Nation are still working on submarines, so yes." answered Yue.

Sokka sighed in relief.

_Meanwhile..._

"Thanks for giving me the ability to breathe underwater." noted Katara.

"You were friends with Yue, so we figured why not." answered the mermaid.

Now she could learn waterbending from its source.

It was really nifty.

Suddenly, a shark approached them.

Katara gasped.

However, she wasn't there for the intention she assumed she was.

"Excuse me, do you know the way to Atlantis?" asked Mako. She happened to be friends with Fu Dog.

"You're touring the ruins of Atlantis? Right that way." answered one of the mermaids.

As she left, they sighed in relief.

"That shark was nicer than I thought she would be..." noted Katara.

Like most sharks, it seemed she was hungry most of the time though.

She was gnawing on some coral.

Katara decided to swim back to the surface.

Being underwater had been fun, but she still preferred being above water. Perhaps she was used to being on land, even if she was a waterbender.

Thankfully, she didn't tip her brother's boat over.

"You're back, huh? How was it?" asked Sokka.

"Fine!" exclaimed Katara.

"Good." said the boy.

_Elsewhere..._

Mai approached Zuko.

"Mai? I thought you were back at the fire nation." stated Zuko.

"I felt bad for you so I decided to pay you a visit." explained Mai. Especially since he had that scar on his face.

"That's awfully nice of you." noted the boy.

"So...are you still trying to capture the Avatar? Azula is." noted the knife thrower.

"I guess my dad decided I wasn't fit for the job." remarked Zuko. Why doesn't that surprise me.

"I could try to get you back in the Fire Nation..." noted Mai.

"Actually, I had an idea for that. I figured that if I were to somehow get stronger, maybe my father would reconsider and let me back in." explained the son of the Fire Lord.

"Good idea. How are you going to do that?" inquired the lady.

"I found out there was a piece of Sozin's comet, so I figured I'd try to grab it." said Zuko.

"How did that turn out for you?" asked Mai.

"Not very well. Someone else grabbed it and absorbed it. Now I'm working on removing it from her so that I can use its power for himself." noted the teenage boy.

"I can help you with that." noted the teenage girl.

"You can?" inquired Zuko.

"Azula's not sending me out for anything at the moment, so yes. Just tell me who you're looking for and I'll do my best." stated Mai.

Zuko gave Mai a portrait of the girl he was looking for.

"Alright then. I'll see you later." said the teenage girl.

Immediately, she left to look for Rose.

_Well, it looks like Haley and Aang are safe...for now. And I figured it would be funny if Sokka hooked Yue with a fishing rod. Let me know if you agree._

_Strangely enough Jake and Olivia haven't interacted except for the time he and Haley swapped bodies._

_Anyways, it looks like Rose is in trouble. Zuko has sent Mai after her!_

_Can she avoid being captured? Aang and Haley didn't avoid getting captured...but maybe Rose will be more fortunate._

_Then again, considering she was abducted by the Huntsclan when she was a baby, maybe her luck is about the same as Zuko's._

_And yes, I noticed their similarities._


	9. Chapter 9: Lucky Day

_In this chapter, Jake is going to get to drink a luck potion. This actually wasn't based on an episode on the show. Though I will admit there was a similar episode where Jake got rich off of helping leprechauns. That was pretty fortunate, wasn't it? But as Toph knows already, money doesn't buy happiness, and neither does gold._

_Haley is going to get her own subplot which is based on an actual episode of the show. I decided to add my own spin to it though._

_Anyways, enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 9: Lucky Day**

After a day of skateboarding, Jake returned home.

Haley was there waiting for him.

"Hey, Jake!" exclaimed Haley.

Jake noticed that she was holding something.

"What's that?" asked Jake. Was it some sort of soda?

"Fu wanted me to test out a new potion he made. It's supposed to give people luck." spoke Haley.

"Did you try it?" inquired the boy.

"Yeah...but when I tried it nothing happened. When I gave it to Aang nothing happened there too." explained the girl.

"Oh." answered the teenage dragon.

"I'm starting to think that it was a dud." noted Haley.

"Wait...you don't suppose it didn't work because you two were already lucky?" asked Jake.

"You're probably right." answered the girl.

"Can I have a sip?" asked Jake.

"Sure. If your theory is right, I don't need it anyway." noted Haley.

Jake took a sip of the luck potion.

It tasted pretty good.

Shortly afterward, he heard a knock on the door.

"Huh?" asked Jake.

His grandfather was there.

"Oh. Hey, gramps." said the boy.

"I figured you and Haley could use a day off from dragon training today." stated Grandpa Long.

"You mean it?" asked Jake.

"Mm-hmm." nodded Lao Shi.

He went back to his shop.

"Huh. I guess it works." answered the boy.

"I guess it does." nodded Haley.

"Sweet! How long does it last?" asked Jake.

"Depends on how much you drink. Fu Dog said that the effects would only be temporary. You might want to save it for a rainy day." noted the girl.

"I guess you have a point." answered the boy.

_A short while later..._

Unfortunately for Jake, Brad was upstaging him at football.

"Aw, man!" exclaimed Jake.

And to make matters worse, he had kicked Haley after mistaking her for a football.

"Does my head really look like a football?" asked Haley.

"It kind of does." nodded Jake.

Fortunately, Haley's luck had kicked in and she only had a small bruise as a result.

Jake decided to drink more of the potion.

Suddenly, Brad let out a fart.

The other students began to laugh at him.

"No!" exclaimed Brad.

Jake began to laugh as well.

"Oh man! That made my day!" noted Jake.

"You sure the potion doesn't siphon luck from those around you? It seemed that while you were lucky to see that it was rather unfortunate for Brad." asked Haley. If so, maybe Jake shouldn't be using the potion.

"If that were the case, you would have been the first person that the potion siphoned." noted Jake.

"I guess so." nodded Haley.

Later, Jake had a test.

He started to feel nervous.

However, he then remembered the potion.

He drank the potion.

Sure enough, he got a 93% on the test.

"Yes!" cheered Jake.

"I got a 95%." answered Haley.

"Even with the luck potion, you still got a better grade than me?" asked the boy.

"Well, only technically." stated the girl.

Jake shrugged.

_Meanwhile..._

The Tooth Fairy was once again out to do a round of giving money to children who had lost their baby teeth.

Why did she collect teeth, you ask? They could be used for spells.

They would be so happy to receive money underneath their pillows.

However, when she went to retrieve her wand she discovered something alarming.

It had been stolen!

"Oh no!" shouted the Tooth Fairy.

She had wondered who had done so.

Well, as long as she did not have it, there was no way that she could deliver money to children.

It was a shame.

But on the lighter side of things, Haley had a dragon tooth once more.

"She's really lucky, isn't she?" noted the Tooth Fairy. Those dragon teeth were valuable.

Hopefully her wand would turn up.

However, she didn't know who had stolen it.

Maybe she should notify Fu Dog.

_Elsewhere..._

Rose was at the beach, practicing her firebending, when suddenly a pirate ship showed up.

"Huh?" asked Rose.

"Yarr! Yer coming with us!" exclaimed the pirate captain.

"He's hiring pirates now?" inquired the teenage girl.

"And ninjas!" exclaimed the leader of a group of nearby ninjas.

"I thought pirates and ninjas were enemies..." noted Rose. Were they really splitting the profits 50/50?

"What makes you say that?" asked the ninja leader.

Rose shrugged. Maybe that was a misconception.

The pirates attempted to grab Rose, but her acrobatic abilities allowed her to avoid them.

The ninjas fired shurikens, but she deflected them with her spear.

She then fired a fireball at the pirate's ship.

"No!" shouted the pirate captain.

Immediately, the pirates went to put it out.

They didn't want to lose their booty.

While they were occupied, Rose dealt with the ninjas, firing off blasts from her staff.

The ninjas fell one by one.

"Yer going to pay for that, lassie!" exclaimed the pirate captain.

Rose fired a blast from her spear at the pirate captain, knocking him out.

"Retreat! Retreat!" bellowed the pirates.

The pirates decided to retreat. Strangely enough, she had an easier time fighting pirates than Aang, Katara, and Sokka did.

And yet, she got the feeling this was just a warmup.

Suddenly, someone threw a knife at her, which she narrowly avoided.

"What the-" exclaimed Rose.

It was Mai.

"Zuko sent me to capture you." answered Mai.

"He sent an expert knife thrower?" asked the girl.

"He figured that I could pull it off." stated one of Azula's lackies. She was a good friend of his and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Though strangely enough, it seemed that Mai could use virtually anything as a weapon.

As Haley went for a walk, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was being followed.

However, it was probably her imagination.

Just in case, she decided to check in the bushes.

She found Aang.

"Um, hey Aang. What are you doing there?" asked Haley.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Appa. I'm usually the hider." noted Aang.

"Can't say I'm surprised." remarked the girl. If he were the seeker, things would be way too easy for him.

How many places were there for a giant bison to hide in the city, anyway?

Suddenly, she heard the sound of growling.

She turned around, and gasped.

It seemed that there were tooth minions after her.

"Give us your dragon tooth!" exclaimed one of the tooth minions.

"Why?" asked Haley.

"It's for our boss. He's a megalomaniac with dreams of dental domination." answered another tooth minion.

"Oh..." answered the girl.

It looked as if the Tooth Fairy's wand had been stolen once again.

Immediately, she turned into a dragon.

She then used her wind breath to blow apart the tooth minions.

Even so, there appeared to be a lot of them.

Fortunately, Aang laid a hand.

He used a miniature tidal wave to wash away the tooth minions.

"Thanks for looking out for your friend." said Haley.

"It's what I do." answered Aang.

However, the tooth minions kept on coming.

It seemed that they really wanted that dragon tooth.

It was starting to occur to Aang that they were outnumbered. There was only two of them and they had lost count on how many tooth minions there were.

"What do we do? There's too many of them!" exclaimed Aang.

"I'll say! I'm running out of chi!" noted Haley.

Suddenly, she had a flashback.

_"Darn it! I got another cavity!" exclaimed Jake._

_"Maybe you've been eating too much chocolate." remarked Haley._

_"Yeah, maybe..." remarked the boy.  
_

She then had an idea.

As luck would have it, there was a candy shop nearby.

She turned back into her human form.

"Quick! This way!" exclaimed Haley.

Haley and Aang ran to the candy store.

"After them!" exclaimed one of the tooth minions.

The tooth minions entered the candy store and began to search for Haley.

"Where'd the dragon girl go?" asked one of the tooth minions.

"And why is that kid bald?" answered another one of the tooth minions. Was he feeling alright?

However, as they were still searching for Haley, Aang ambushed them.

"Just for the record, breaking teeth is normally against my nature. However, at my temple I was taught several self-defense courses." said Aang.

Aang splashed two of the tooth minions with chocolate sauce.

"Aargh!" exclaimed the tooth minions, who were burned by the sauce.

"Wow. This is actually working." noted Haley.

She then followed by throwing lollipops at two of the tooth minions.

Aang used licorice as a whip and used it to whip the dental fiends.

Haley threw candy apples at more of the tooth minions.

"And they say an apple a day keeps the doctor away." remarked Haley.

Aang emptied out the gumball machine and the tooth minions tripped over them.

Haley emptied out boxes of nerds on top of the Tooth Minions.

"I sure hope they didn't name this candy after me..." remarked the girl.

"Well, you don't wear glasses." noted Aang.

"I can probably thank my enhanced dragon eyesight for that." acknowledged Haley. She was pretty smart though.

Eventually, they had destroyed all the tooth minions.

"Gee, I sure hope we can clean up this mess." noted Haley.

"Way ahead of you!" exclaimed Aang.

Aang used his waterbending to clean up the mess they made.

"Phew! Now we won't have to worry about an angry candy shop owner coming after us." noted Haley.

"We still spilled a lot of their candy though." remarked Aang.

"I sure hope he can pay for them." answered the girl.

_Back at the beach..._

Rose continued to deflect the knives with her spear, but Mai was anything if not persistent.

She wondered how many she had.

Suddenly, Mai knocked the luck potion out of Jake's hand.

"Uh-oh." said Jake.

Curious, Mai wondered what she had knocked out of the dragon's claws.

"Luck...potion." spoke Mai.

Though she didn't do it often, Mai smiled.

She began to wolf it down.

Shortly afterwards, she noticed someone was selling fireworks.

"Get your fireworks here!" exclaimed the man.

"You're selling fireworks when it's not New Year's Eve or the Fourth of July?" asked Mai.

"That must be why they're not selling well..." noted the shopkeeper.

Mai grabbed the fireworks and launched them at the dragon with a match.

"Uh-oh..." noted Jake.

Jake was blasted out of the sky.

Luckily, he had a soft landing.

But even so, he turned back into his human form.

"Aw, man!" exclaimed Jake.

"You sure say that a lot, don't you?" remarked Rose.

Jake nodded.

Rose attempted to blast Mai with her spear, but she launched another firework and sabotaged it.

"Not good." remarked Rose.

Back at the candy store, Haley was deep in thought.

"There's one thing that's bothering me. The tooth creatures that attacked us claimed they had a boss. I'm not sure who that is." noted Aang.

"I have one theory, but I think it's impossible..." said the girl.

"Huh?" asked the bald boy.

"Back when I had my first dragon tooth, an evil dentist by the name of Dr. Diente attempted to steal it from me. Claimed that it had immense magical power." spoke Haley.

"Oh my." answered Aang.

"But he's long dead! It can't be him!" exclaimed Haley.

"Are you sure about that?"

Haley gasped.

As it turned out, it was Dr. Diente.

"I thought Haley said you were dead..." questioned Aang.

"You'd be surprised what a dragon tooth can do!" exclaimed the dentist.

Unfortunately, the dragon tooth had lost most of its power in the process, so he had lost most of his power. However, he was much faster on his feet than he was before, which came in handy if he wanted to pull a theft...like he had done earlier today.

"Isn't that the Tooth Fairy's Wand?" asked Haley.

"I stole it while I was sleeping...and left in a hurry. I needed time to assemble an army of tooth minions." explained Dr. Diente.

"Well, you're not taking what doesn't belong to you." answered Aang.

"Care to try to stop me?" asked Dr. Diente.

Aang attempted to use his airbending...

...but Dr. Diente used his stolen wand to freeze Aang in icy fresh toothpaste.

"Brrr..." said Aang.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Haley.

Quickly, Haley breathed fire on Aang to thaw him out.

"Thanks." said the boy.

However, Dr. Diente used the wand to pull out Haley's dragon tooth.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Haley.

He then placed it in a nearby potted plant.

Once more, he began to transform into a giant tooth monster.

"Now then, where was I? Why don't you come with me for old time's sakes?" asked the giant tooth monster. As before, he figured he could use more dragon teeth.

However, Aang pushed Haley out of the way.

He ended up being grabbed instead.

"Huh?" asked Dr. Diente.

He attempted to grab Haley with his other hand, but she scalded him with a 2-Liter Bottle of soda.

"Gah!" screamed the tooth monster.

"You're not kidnapping me this time! Though I can't say the same for poor Aang, can I?" asked Haley.

Dr. Diente decided to retreat, for now.

In the process, he took Aang with him.

"Help!" screamed Aang.

Haley gasped.

Quickly, she whistled for Appa.

_Elsewhere..._

"When is this luck potion going to wear off?" asked Rose.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Jake.

Rose attempted to blast Mai with fire, but she had used a squirt gun to extinguish her hands.

Jake attempted to grab the potion from Mai.

"You want the potion? There's only a few drops left." noted Mai.

She tossed the potion on the ground.

Jake sighed.

He decided to have what was left.

But it didn't seem to be enough.

"To be honest, this is getting kind of boring. Can you surrender yourself already? I think Zuko has waited long enough to return to the Fire Nation..." noted Mai.

Rose was curious about that. Why wasn't Zuko allowed to return to the Fire Nation?

Suddenly, at that very moment, Toph arrived.

Jake wondered how potent the potion was.

"Need help?" asked Toph.

"Yeah..." nodded Rose.

Toph threw a rock at Mai.

Mai ducked underneath it, but barely.

However, she had run out of fireworks.

She attempted to throw more knives at Toph, but she used her earthbending skills to block them.

Unfortunately, they couldn't exactly cut through stone.

Mai then noticed that she was sinking.

"Aahhh!" screamed Mai.

She was buried in the sand.

"Thanks. I don't know what we would have done without you." noted Jake.

"You're welcome!" exclaimed Toph.

For some strange reason, Mai reminded her of herself.

She wasn't quite sure why though.

Meanwhile, Dr. Diente was climbing a skyscraper.

"Doesn't things like this usually happen to girls?" asked Aang.

"Have you been compared to a girl?" inquired Dr. Diente.

"Maybe once or twice." acknowledged the bald boy.

The tooth monster noticed that Aang seemed to be waiting for something.

"What are you waiting for?" asked the treacherous dentist.

"I figured that a plane would show up and start shooting you or something." noted Aang.

At that very moment, Haley came by on Appa.

She pulled out a gumball blaster and started shooting Dr. Diente with it.

"Aah!" exclaimed Dr. Diente.

He spat out teeth at Appa in retaliation.

Quickly, he swerved to avoid it.

Suddenly, Aang slipped out of Dr. Diente's fingers.

"Aah!" exclaimed Aang.

Fortunately, he landed on Appa.

"Whew!" shouted the boy.

"Just returning the favor!" exclaimed Haley.

Aang then used an earthbending technique to cause the skyscraper to shake.

Dr. Diente lost his grip and he fell.

"Aah!" shouted Dr. Diente.

He crashed into the ground and reverted back to his regular form.

"Ugh..." said the dentist.

Fortunately, he didn't seem to be drastically injured, though the dragon tooth's power no longer seemed to be in effect.

He noticed that the Tooth Fairy's wand was lying on the ground nearby.

Quickly, he attempted to grab it.

However, when he attempted to reach for the Tooth Fairy's wand, the Tooth Fairy beat him to it.

He looked at her nervously.

"Um, long time no see?" asked Dr. Diente.

The Tooth Fairy wrapped up Dr. Diente in dental floss.

She then began to spank him...with a frying pan.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I'll never steal your wand again! Ooh! Ow!" bellowed Dr. Diente.

_Elsewhere..._

"You couldn't pull it off, huh?" asked Zuko as he helped Mai out of the sand.

"Sorry, Zuko." answered Mai.

"At least you tried." said the scarred boy.

On the lighter side of things, Azula hadn't called her on a mission yet, so she could spend the day with Zuko.

She enjoyed hanging out with him. They were a lot alike.

One could say that they were honorary siblings.

Of course, Zuko wasn't so close with his actual sister.

He considered having Iroh deal with Rose, but Iroh always seemed so pacifistic.

Perhaps he wasn't suited for the job, even though he was an extremely strong firebender.

He thought about what his next course of action should be.

"Let me think..." said Zuko.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Let's go to the desert, shall we?" inquired the prince of the Fire Nation.

"Sure." nodded Mai.

Currently, Kyle and Cory were playing volleyball.

Kyle won.

"Yeah! I won!" exclaimed Kyle.

"Best two out of three?" asked Cory.

"Sure." nodded the former Huntsboy.

_At Lao Shi's store..._

"How did the potion work out for you?" asked Fu.

"It actually didn't work on me. Seems it doesn't work if you're already lucky." noted Haley.

'I guess that was an oversight. Did you brother drink some?" inquired the dog.

"Yeah. I guess it was operational." remarked the girl.

"Good. I have a few friends who could use a fortune reversal." said Fu.

"I'll say." answered a not-so-lucky rabbit.

"Poor Bugsy..." remarked Neko.

_Dr. Diente didn't learn his lesson from last time, so he had to repeat it._

_I'll see you later._


	10. Chapter 10: I Want My Mummy

_In this chapter, Rose is going to be fighting mummies. Maybe she could try flushing one down the toilet. Heh heh._

_Oh, and Haley is going to get her own animal guardian. Jake already has one so I figured why not have Haley have one? Although, Toph has one of her own even though she's not a dragon._

_As for Aang, well, one could say that he has two animal guardians. Momo and Appa. Only Appa has appeared in the fanfic, so far...but I think I can change that._

**Chapter 10: I Want My Mummy  
**

Haley heard knocking on her door.

"Huh?" questioned the girl. She was watching educational programming.

She decided to answer it. Maybe it was the mailman.

Although, sometimes he was worried that Fu Dog would attempt to bite into his caboose.

She was happy to see who was on the other side...though as it turned out, it wasn't actually the mailman.

"Sun, is that you?" asked Haley.

She was happy to see her former mentor again.

A wide smile formed on her face.

"Yes, it's me. The Dragon Council decided that you could use an animal guardian." explained Sun.

Of course, she was now a member of the council. And yes, she had contributed to that decision.

"You mean like Jake does?" inquired the girl. Fu could be surprisingly helpful to Jake with his various potions...like the time when he had dragon breath.

Unfortunately, he had once made the mistake of drinking a potion that made him powerless when he was supposed to pour it on the Nix instead. Perhaps Fu should have explained what the potion does before HE gave it to him.

Sun nodded.

"That does sound like a good idea. I guess we should go look for one then." answered Haley. That did seem like a good idea.

Haley and Sun went to an animal guardian lineup.

There were a variety of animal guardians that had volunteered for the offer.

She had a hard time deciding which one.

Suddenly, she noticed a rabbit that was looking rather depressed.

He let out a sigh.

"Whose the depressed-looking rabbit?" asked Haley.

"That's Bugsy. He's a rather unlucky rabbit...as ironic as that sounds." noted Sun.

"Can I choose him?" inquired the girl.

"Huh? Yes, you can." answered the lady.

"You mean it? Nobody's picked me before." said Bugsy.

"Why doesn't that surprise me..." noted Haley.

After choosing her animal guardian, Haley decided to get to know him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a supernatural lifespan, would you?" asked the dragon girl. It seemed like all the animal guardians did.

"I'm 130 years old." answered the bunny.

"I guess you're not as old as Fu or Neko then." noted Haley. Of course, bunnies normally had a shorter lifespan than Fu or Neko though.

"Mm-hmm. I'll probably live a thousand more years or so...if I'm lucky, that is." remarked Bugsy.

Haley patted him on the head.

"By the way, do you know Neko? I happen to be friends with her." answered the bunny.

"Yeah. She's friends with a girl I know named Toph Bei Fong. She and Jake are a lot alike." noted Haley.

"Whose Jake?" inquired Bugsy.

"He's my brother. We don't always see eye to eye...though to be fair, we have been getting along better recently." acknowledged the girl.

"Oh." answered the unlucky bunny.

Suddenly, he saw a ferret.

"Uh-oh..." said the rabbit.

The ferret lunged at him.

However, Haley would be having none of that.

"Leave him alone!" bellowed Haley, growing dragon fangs.

The ferret ran away.

It seemed that he didn't want to take any chances with a dragon girl, even a very young dragon like Haley.

"Huh. Maybe my luck's finally turned around now that I've met you." noted Bugsy.

"Yeah, maybe." answered Haley.

Haley decided to tell Aang the good news.

"Hey, Aang! I have an animal guardian now!" exclaimed Haley.

"Great. I have two of them, essentially." noted Aang. It seemed every Avatar had some sort of animal companion. He wasn't sure why, but they always seemed to be from their homeland. For example, the previous Avatar before him had a dragon.

"I've only seen one..." noted the girl.

"Well, this one's a lot smaller." acknowledged the boy. People didn't notice him as often.

He showed Haley Momo.

"Is that a lemur? I heard they live in Madagascar..." noted Haley. She hadn't been to Madagascar but she wouldn't be surprised if there was a Madagascar dragon somewhere.

"This lemur is an endangered species, unfortunately. The Fire Nation decided to hunt them out to make sure nobody else could learn airbending." said Aang. In addition, they had also hunted down his people.

Because of that, he thought he was the last airbender. Well, until he met Haley.

They didn't want another Avatar on their hands, even if the previous Avatar had himself been a firebender.

Haley patted Momo on the head.

He seemed to take a liking to her.

Then again, Aang had taken a liking to her rather quickly. Perhaps it was lucky that they had met.

Of course, both of them had been born lucky, though Aang did not always feel that way.

Haley decided she would show her new animal guardian as well.

"Hey, Haley. Did Mom and Dad get you a bunny?" asked Jake.

"It's an animal guardian, actually." answered Haley.

"Really? I was under the impression you would choose an unicorn." noted the boy.

"I considered that...but he seemed rather unhappy so I figured I would choose him." spoke Haley.

"You are such a nice girl." remarked Jake. To be honest, it got on his nerves sometimes. But at least he could rest knowing that Haley would never try to pull a mean practical joke on him like Brad had a tendency to do.

"I'll say." nodded Bugsy.

"Although..." said Haley.

Haley pulled out a party hat and put it on Bugsy.

"There! Now he's a bunicorn!" shouted Haley.

"You sure are creative..." noted Jake. "But are you sure he's fine with that?"

He wasn't sure how Fu would feel if he dressed him up in a bunch of silly outfits.

"No worries, I'll be fine." answered Bugsy.

"OK then." said the teenage boy. Just as long as Haley and her animal guardian were on the same page.

_Meanwhile..._

Fortunately for Rose, Fu had given her a magic carpet.

Hopefully this would allow her to keep away from Zuko and his hired mercenaries.

Unfortunately, not long after she entered the desert, she discovered Zuko offering a pharaoh mummy money.

She sighed.

Unluckily for her, 88 and 89 had good tracking skills.

Well, it would be best if she looked for a village to stay in...and prepare when the mummies inevitably came looking for her.

Fortunately, there was a village nearby...as well an empty house.

"I guess I better start barricading." said Rose.

_Back in New York City..._

Haley went to Fu's shop.

"Hey, Fu. How are you doing?" asked Fu.

"Doing fine." answered Haley.

"Good to hear, k-"

Suddenly, the lights went out.

Haley wondered what was going on.

"What happened? Is there a power outage?" asked Haley. Grandpa seemed like the type of person that would manage his electricity bill.

"I'm not sure." answered Fu.

Haley began to feel cold.

"Brrr..." said Haley.

She began to shiver.

Fu had a worried expression on his face.

"Oh no..." spoke Fu.

"What's wrong?" asked the young girl.

"Please don't tell me I'm right..." answered the dog.

Suddenly, things outside became hazy.

"No!" exclaimed Fu.

"What's wrong?" asked Haley.

"It's Koh the Face Stealer...they say that every year he leaves the spirit world to look for another face to add to his collection..." noted the dog.

"What?!" shouted the girl.

"Kid, whatever you do, do not show any emotion if he's around." stated the dog.

"Why not?" asked Haley.

"Because, if you do, he'll rip your face off." said Fu.

"That sounds pretty painful." noted the girl.

"Actually, it's painless. In fact, after that, you won't feel anything at all." answered the dog.

Haley shivered with fear.

"Just in case, we should hide in the basement." said Fu.

"Agreed." nodded the girl. How would she breathe without a face, anyway?

Immediately, Haley and Fu went into the basement.

Sweat was coming down both of their faces.v

Fortunately for Fu, he happened to play poker, so a poker face was second nature to him.

But Haley wasn't so lucky.

Sure enough, Koh began to search for a new face.

He entered the shop.

Perhaps Fu should have bought chimes that repelled malevolent spirits. It worked well when Dr. Diente decided taht he wanted Haley's dragon tooth for himself.

Speaking of which, Haley had faced him the other day.

Unfortunately, it was too late to do anything about it now.

"What should I choose for my next face? So many possibilities..." said Koh. Perhaps he would choose a handsome face...or a scary face...or an ugly face.

Well, he would come to a decision eventually.

He could try collecting Avatar Aang's face once again...but the world needed him to stop Ozai. And the Fire Nation had already brought enough unbalance to the Spirit World as it was.

So, he would look for other faces for now.

Suddenly, he noticed a picture.

It was a picture of Haley Long.

He screamed.

"What is that disgusting face? It's the most horrifying thing that I've ever seen! I do not want to meet that little girl! I'm heading back to the spirit world right now!" exclaimed Koh.

Apparently, what humans thought was cute Koh thought was scary, and vice versa.

In Haley's case, she was a living nightmare to Koh.

Koh immediately fled back to the Spirit World.

Shortly afterwards, the lights went back on and Haley felt warm again.

In addition, the fog outside disappeared.

"Man, you are the luckiest girl in the history of ever." noted Fu.

"You mean that? You've been in history for about 600 years..." remarked Haley.

"True..." admitted the dog.

Since the coast was clear, Haley went back home.

She began to hug her unicorn plushie very tightly.

She was hyperventilating as well.

"Is something the matter?" asked Aang.

"I just had an encounter with Koh the Face Stealer..." noted Haley. He was the last spirit that people wanted to meet, it seemed...aside from Vaatu himself. Though Vaatu probably was more evil than Koh was. Koh at least had given people information when they were desperate enough to ask him for it, as with Aang's case.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed the boy. He knew about him all too well. A previous avatar had explained all he needed to know.

"Mm-hmm...although strangely enough he seemed terrified upon seeing a picture of me..." remarked the girl.

He had decided to leave after that.

"How about that." noted Aang.

"Have you encountered him before?" asked Haley.

"Unfortunately, yes. I needed to find the Ocean and Moon Spirits before the Fire Nation did. I could have chosen another spirit...but time was of the essence." remarked the boy.

"I guess you were lucky too, huh." noted the girl. The fact that Aang still had his face was proof of that.

"Yeah. Though he didn't exactly seem terrified of me like he was of you. He had met another Avatar before." said Aang. Seemed he wasn't too happy with him for stealing his beloved's face. But to be fair, he HAD neglected his duties as the Avatar.

Aang himself had considered doing so as well, but he realized that if he did nothing, the Fire Nation could potentially destroy the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe, the two remaining threats to their world-domineering plans. And they had already wiped out the Air Nomads during his 100-year absence from the world.

"Uh-huh." remarked Haley.

"I have to admit, you're a pretty brave girl..." noted the boy.

"You think so?" inquired the girl.

"Yeah...if it were anyone else they probably would have fainted on the spot..." remarked Aang.

"I guess I am." nodded Haley. Maybe she was starting to become like her brother.

She probably would never be as cocky as he was though.

She was starting to feel better after that traumatic experience.

"I'll see you later." said Aang.

He was going to go meditate.

_Meanwhile..._

"Thanks for helping me learn how to swim." said Toph. She really appreciated it.

"You're welcome." answered Sokka.

She figured she might as well since she was no longer blind.

Haley had also helped her learn how to read.

_"The dog danced around in a ballerina outfit?" asked Toph._

_"The dog fetched the Frisbee from the air." explained Haley._

Even so, being in water was kind of an alien experience to her.

It would probably take some time to get used to.

Then again, she had gotten used to no longer being blind.

It had its perks, though she still relied on her seismic sense to ensure that she didn't get ambushed. It was very helpful when she was fighting ninjas.

It didn't work when she was being attacked from the sky...but that didn't happen very often.

Suddenly, she noticed something surprising.

"Is that a mermaid?" asked Toph.

"Yes, it is." nodded Sokka.

It was Yue.

"Who is this?" inquired the girl.

"Huh. Oh, that's right. You joined us AFTER the Siege of the North. I guess you haven't met her." said Sokka.

"Can't say I have." noted Toph.

Although...Sokka and Yue seemed to know each other pretty well.

Based on her appearance, she was a waterbender.

Unlike Katara or Sokka, Toph didn't visit the North Pole or the South Pole very often. She wasn't used to walking on ice either. Especially since there was always the possibility she would step on thin ice and fall into water.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. When we prepared to fight off the Fire Nation from the North Pole, I happened to meet Yue. I thought she was attractive, but unfortunately, she was already engaged to someone else. His name was Hahn." said Sokka.

"Yeah...he wasn't an ideal husband." spoke Yue.

"Unfortunately, Zhao found one of the two spirits keeping the Water Tribe together and he killed it. Without the moon, we couldn't bend. It didn't affect me, of course...but Katara, not so much." answered the boy.

"I didn't have much of a choice but to sacrifice myself to restore the Moon Spirit, after that. As for Zhao, the Ocean Spirit grabbed him...and well, I don't think we want to know what happened to him after that." noted the mermaid.

"I see...wait, if you sacrificed yourself, how are you here?" asked Toph.

"The spirits brought me back...but as a side effect I'm now a mermaid." answered Yue.

"Ah..." noted the earthbender.

On the lighter side of things, Sokka seemed to enjoy how she dressed now that she was a mermaid.

Fortunately, Toph made some progress learning how to swim.

She was still going to need those water wings though.

"Thanks for your help." said Toph.

"You're welcome." answered Sokka.

_Elsewhere..._

Sure enough, mummies began to bang on the door.

"I guess I better grab my staff..." said Rose.

Fortunately, she had remembered to bring it with her.

She heard banging on the roof.

"Uh-oh." said Rose.

Two mummies descended from the ceiling.

"Geronimo!" shouted one of the mummies.

However, she roasted them with her firepower.

"And I thought the desert was hot..." remarked one of the unfortunate mummies.

Two more tunneled in from the ground.

They attempted to wrap up Rose in bandages, but she burned them away.

She had to admit, this was an interesting role reversal.

Back when she was the Huntsgirl, she had spent her time hunting magical creatures for the man she believed was her uncle...even though he actually wasn't.

Now it seemed magical creatures WERE the ones hunting her.

Rose kept on taking out the mummies that broke in.

Fortunately, the banging eventually stopped.

"Phew!" shouted Rose.

However, for some strange reason, she hadn't seen any traces of their leader.

That was what worried her.

Suddenly, the pharaoh mummy blasted apart the door.

Rose gasped.

"You're mine!" shouted the pharaoh.

"I guess he's decided to deal with me myself." noted Rose.

Unfortunately, it seemed that he was much stronger than his subordinates, not least due to his talent with Egyptian magic.

The pharaoh mummy launched another blast from his staff.

Rose quickly ducked underneath it and it hit a wall instead...which crumbled.

She attempted to punch the pharaoh, but he knocked her away with his staff.

"You cannot touch me!" shouted the pharaoh.

"I probably wouldn't want to do that anyway. You're at least 1000 years old from the looks of things." noted Rose.

"And I'm still kicking!" exclaimed the leader of the mummies.

He kicked a brick towards Rose.

"Ow!" shouted Rose. That brick had hit her in the knee.

"Taste my wrath!" shouted the pharaoh, preparing to fire another beam.

Rose blasted him with her spear.

The pharaoh gasped as he was sent flying backwards.

In retaliation, he spat out scarab beetles.

However, they were frightened away by Rose's flames.

"I have to admit, the hot desert sun sure is making it a lot easier for me to use my firebending..." noted Rose.

On the other hand, she would probably have a harder time using her powers when it was nighttime.

The pharaoh waved his staff and sent tornadoes after Rose.

Rose quickly backflipped to make sure that she wasn't caught in the tornadoes.

"Hold still, why don't you?" inquired the pharaoh.

"Perhaps it would be best if I targeted that staff." noted Rose to herself.

The more she thought of it, the more it seemed to be his source of power.

Rose shattered the pharaoh's staff by launching a fireball at it.

The pharaoh and the mummies turned into dust.

"I guess that was what was keeping them together." noted Rose.

She pulled out a dustpan and started cleaning up the mess.

_Legend of Korra and American Dragon: Jake Long have the exact same amount of episodes. I find that to be ironic._

_Although, Legend of Korra had four seasons while Jake Long had two seasons._


	11. Chapter 11: Alien Assault

_In this chapter, New York City is going to be attacked by aliens. Oh dear. I guess maybe I've been watching a few sci-fi movies._

_But of course, the American Dragon is going to be there to stop them. It looks like Earth isn't giving up without a fight.  
_

_Oh, and I'm also going to include Professor Rotwood in this chapter. I will admit that Jake hasn't been seeing him as much since he's now in high school. But I figured I could still include him in the fanfic every now and then somehow._

**Chapter 11: Alien Assault**

Farmer Bill woke up from his sleep. It was time for him to check on the farm animals.

"Time to do my job...as usual." noted Bill.

He hummed as he went to the front door of his house.

Sometimes he wondered if the chickens were plotting their escape while he slept. They were smart birds.

But when he went outside, he made a shocking discovery.

For some strange reason, Bill noticed that there were crop circles in his cornfield.

"What the-" exclaimed the man.

He wondered what was going on.

Farmer Bill scratched his head.

This was most perplexing.

The cows seemed to be frightened. He could hear them mooing very loudly. Perhaps they had noticed something while he had been sleeping.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed that they seemed to be looking at the sky.

"What happened last night?" asked the man.

He considered calling the police.

However, he wasn't sure if the perpetrators were actually human. And it didn't seem to be the work of cattle rustlers, either. Maybe he should consider calling the military instead...or the FBI.

Why would they make circles in his crops, anyway? Didn't seem like they had a reason to.

Unbeknownst to him, there was a saucer heading towards New York City.

_The next day..._

"Crop circles discovered at farm?" questioned Jonathan Long.

"Now how did they get there?" asked Susan Long. Was it the work of a dragon?

Then again, they didn't want people to know that they existed, so it would be odd if they left behind of their existence.

"To be honest, I don't suspect that aliens exist...but on the other hand, I didn't expect magical creatures to exist until I saw Haley transformed into a dragon..." noted Jonathan.

Back when he was a teenager, he happened to be frightened of lizards. He recalled freaking out when he thought that his girlfriend had told him that she was one...or was part of a family that were dragons, anyway.

Before he thought he had hit his head and was imagining things, but now he realized that she had attempted to explain things to him earlier.

Jake had later gotten into trouble for time traveling on a school night. Though in his defense, he hadn't meant to cause trouble. And it was doubtful that he would do so again since he and Haley had almost ceased to exist.

"You do have a point." acknowledged the woman.

To be honest, she was a bit worried that the aliens, assuming that they existed, did not have good intentions for their planet.

Perhaps she should go talk to her father about it.

She decided to do just that.

_At Lao Shi's shop..._

"So, what mission do you have for me this time?" asked Jake. He was hoping to spend time with Spud and Trixie this weekend...but if Grandpa wanted him to do something, he decided that he was going to do it.

"Jake, I'm afraid we have bad news." informed Lao Shi.

"Some magical creature is on the loose?" inquired Jake. He had lost count on how many magical creatures that he had fought in the past.

What was it this time? A chimera? A manticore? A three-headed dragon?

"Actually, no. It's an extraterrestrial threat this time." said Fu. Seemed that there was life on planets other than Earth.

"Aliens? That's a new one." noted Jake. He had seen them in movies but he didn't suspect that they existed in real life.

"Yes. It's rather unusual. But considering that most humans don't believe that we exist, perhaps we shouldn't be too surprised that aliens exist." noted Lao Shi.

"Anyways, we're in danger, kid. We think that the aliens want to take our planet!" exclaimed Fu.

"But why?" asked the boy.

"Apparently, their sun is about to explode..." noted the dog. It would certainly be quite the spectacle. He wasn't quite sure what the name of their planet was, but it was apparently green in color.

Perhaps they were lucky that Earth's sun was so long-lived. Otherwise, they would have all been popsicles by now.

"If only they would be more willing to negotiate..." said Jake.

Well, if they weren't willing to negotiate peacefully, he would negotiate with them with his fists.

"Be careful. They most likely have state-of-the-art technology." noted Lao Shi. And it wouldn't surprise him if they also had flying saucers.

Jake wondered why aliens always seemed to have futuristic technology.

Meanwhile, Toph was reading comic books. If people judged her for reading comic books despite being a girl, she didn't care.

This one happened to involve aliens.

Personally she was perplexed by the characters' decisions.

"You know, maybe if they had been more cautious, maybe that alien wouldn't have ended up on their space cruiser." acknowledged Toph. Sometimes it perplexed her how stupid some people could be in fiction.

She had to admit, reading those comics was awfully fun. Maybe she could ask Jake if he was willing to give her some of his...though he might be surprised if she asked...since she was female.

For some strange reason, she wondered if aliens were somehow real.

If so, maybe she should pay Area 51 a visit and see what she could find.

Then again...the FBI probably wouldn't let her in. She wasn't a member of their organization.

Meanwhile, Haley was playing video games. She was up to date with her schoolwork so now seemed like a good time.

"I better not stay up late...even if I do enjoy this game." noted Haley.

Bugsy approached her.

"You're playing video games?" asked Bugsy.

"Surprised?" inquired Haley.

"A little bit." answered the bunny.

"I don't act girly all the time." noted the girl. Though she had yet to see whether Jake had a feminine side or not. He did have a share of friends that were female, like Toph the earthbender, so perhaps he did.

She was still definitely more feminine than Toph was though.

She was still planning to go back to her studies soon, but for now she wanted to have some fun.

Bugsy shrugged.

"I'd invite you to play, but I'm not sure if you have opposable thumbs." noted Haley. From what she knew about rabbits, they did not.

"Oh." answered Bugsy.

Fortunately, it turned out that he did have opposable thumbs.

"Huh. I guess animal guardians are different from their regular counterparts." remarked the girl.

Bugsy nodded. They lived far longer, for one.

Haley ended up getting a high score.

"Yeah! I did it!" cheered the young girl.

She closed her eyes, smiled, and raised her fists in the air. She was so proud of herself.

"I guess my luck has struck again..." noted Haley.

"Mm-hmm." said Bugsy.

"Oh. Sorry, Bugsy." spoke the girl. She hadn't meant to be insensitive. She had forgotten how unlucky Bugsy happened to be.

"Well, I did make it past the first level." remarked the rabbit. That had been lucky...relatively speaking.

"Uh-huh." nodded the young girl.

"Although, I've felt luckier ever since I met you." noted Bugsy.

"Mm-hmm." acknowledged Haley.

He remembered the time where he had been attacked by a vacuum cleaner. He had been sweating all over.

Luckily, Haley was there to pick him up. She had heard him screaming and had come to investigate.

Her mother had apologized. She hadn't meant to scare him like that.

"By the way, if you're a rabbit, does that mean you love carrots? Or is that a stereotype?" asked Haley.

"I prefer eating grass." explained Bugsy.

"Oh." answered the girl.

He did enjoy carrots as an occasional snack, but it was still a good idea for him to eat hay and grass to keep him healthy.

"If you're going to eat grass on the lawn, you might want to watch out for the lawnmower." warned Haley.

"Eep!" exclaimed Bugsy.

Nearby, Aang was listening to the theme song for American Dragon: Jake Long.

For some strange reason his show didn't have a theme song like his did.

He still liked the intro to his show though.

Although, for some strange reason, he hadn't found out why his predecessor Avatar Roku had vanished.

Had he been abducted by aliens? Rumor had it that there were extraterrestrials in New York City.

He would like to check it out.

He noticed Haley was in the intro playing the tambourine.

She seemed to be having a good time. Perhaps he and Haley could play in a band someday.

Although, he wasn't sure what musical instrument he would play.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city, Jake discovered that Professor Rotwood was taking pictures of the saucer the aliens were using.

To be honest, he wasn't sure if that was such a good idea.

The aliens in question had green skin and black eyes.

"Now I can prove that aliens exist!" exclaimed the professor.

"You're trying to prove that aliens exist, now?" asked Jake.

"I figured I would take a break from trying to prove that magical creatures exist." noted Rotwood. He already knew that magical creatures existed, but now he was curious if there existed life on other planets as well.

"You might not want to get too close to that spaceship...those aliens aren't exactly friendly." warned the American Dragon. According to his grandpa, they had been causing trouble.

Suddenly, an alien launched a laser at Professor Rotwood.

"Aah! My pants!" shouted the professor, pressing his hands against his head.

Quickly, he attempted to pull them back on.

Jake tried to stifle a laugh.

In retaliation, he launched a fireball at the offending alien.

"Wah!" shouted the alien, who had his ray gun knocked out of his hand.

Immediately, he fled inside the spaceship.

"Well, he didn't put up much of a fight." noted the professor.

"Maybe, but something tells me he didn't come alone." remarked Jake.

Sure enough, more aliens were beginning to leave the spaceship.

At that very moment, Rose showed up.

"I always wondered what it was like to be a dragon instead of the ones hunting them...but I guess this is close enough." noted Rose.

Flames appeared in Rose's hands.

"You can manipulate fire now?" questioned Professor Rotwood. He didn't recall Rose ever having the ability to do so before, unlike Jake.

Rose nodded. She probably didn't need to worry about the winter season ever again.

"Well, you better not set fire to my laboratory!" warned the professor.

"Wouldn't dream of it." noted Rose.

"As usual, Professor Rotwood seems to think that teenagers are made for trouble." thought Jake to himself.

"By the way, why did you decide to leave?" asked the professor. He remembered the days where she was a student at his school. She got fairly decent grades, and he tolerated her more than he did other students.

"Just for the record, it wasn't because of you. Though you weren't the best teacher." noted Rose.

"Maybe I was...a little strict." admitted Professor Rotwood.

Ironically enough, back when Haley was in a gifted school for children, Ms. Birch had the exact opposite problem, she was too lenient with her students.

She had wised up though. Because of that, Olivia was now serving detention. She of course was throwing a temper tantrum. Seemed that it wasn't in her nature to own up to her actions.

Haley had never gotten detention, of course, but she did receive a tardy once...back when she tried being the American Dragon.

Two more aliens came out. One of which was wielding a freeze ray.

Jake felt cold just looking at it.

The alien fired a beam of frost at him.

He ducked underneath it.

However, Rose got the feeling that her firebending abilities wouldn't work so well in a cold environment.

Fortunately, another came with a heat ray.

She grabbed it from the alien.

"Hey! That's mine!" exclaimed the alien soldier.

"You can speak English?" asked Rose.

"Surprised?" inquired the alien.

"A little bit..." noted the firebender.

"Well, we did study the planet for a bit before we decided to invade it." remarked the extraterrestial.

"Good idea." acknowledged the girl who was formerly known as Huntsgirl.

Of course, if they had studied it a bit more, maybe they would have reconsidered trying to take their planet. They had never done anything to them.

Fortunately for Rose, the heat ray made her stronger.

She launched fireballs at the aliens.

They wondered where the fire extinguisher was on their ship.

One of them pulled out a shrink ray.

He aimed it at Jake.

Fortunately, Jake avoided it and it hit a tree instead.

"Whew! Now I won't be as small as my sister Haley..." noted Jake.

"How much has she grown since I've last seen her?" asked Rose.

"Not much." answered the American Dragon.

He decided to tell her about how Haley was now in the same school as him.

"How about that..." said Rose.

She fired blasts from her old spear at the aliens.

They were surprised that one human had similar technology to them. Up until now, they thought they were more technologically advanced...which meant that they had the upper hand in the invasion they were planning.

Eventually, the extraterrestrials had decided to retreat.

"Let's get out of here!" bellowed one of the aliens.

Seemed that they had gotten more than they bargained for on their scouting mission. They would want to inform their superiors about the dragon.

To be honest, they were expecting humans, not fire-breathing lizards with wings.

"Looks like we managed to drive them off." noted Rose.

"You think they'll come back with reinforcements?" asked Jake.

"Well, they probably have a mothership of some kind." acknowledged the girl. Considering the size of the scouting saucer that came to Earth, she could only imagine how big that saucer would be.

Jake admitted that she did have a point.

Still, if they did decide to come back, he would be ready for them.

He decided to talk to Toph about what had happened.

"Wait, aliens actually exist?" asked Toph.

Jake nodded.

"How about that..." said the earthbender. Perhaps she would read her comic books a bit differently from now on.

Aang showed up.

"What's this about aliens?" asked Aang.

Toph explained what happened to him.

"It's a shame that different races can't seem to get along..." noted the boy. If they did, the genocide of the Air Nomads wouldn't have happened.

_Meanwhile..._

Professor Rotwood showed his pictures of the aliens, hoping to make money.

However, people assumed that they were simply people in costumes.

As such, they decided not to listen to him.

This frustrated the professor.

"Why won't anyone believe me?" asked the professor.

Maybe he should have tried taking pictures of the flying saucer.

Unfortunately, it was gone now. It had essentially vanished without a trace.

"Why do I feel a sense of deja vu?" inquired Jake some distance away.

_The next day..._

After dealing with the aliens that threatened their way of life, Jake found something that interested him on the school schedule.

"School ski trip? This sounds familiar..." noted Jake.

He had to admit, the hot chocolate they had last year was awfully good.

Well, hopefully it wouldn't end in heartbreak like it did last time. It had haunted him when he discovered that Rose was the Huntsgirl. Of course, Rose had eventually discovered that he was the American Dragon.

Rose had eventually changed her ways, but still.

Of course, this time Haley would be going with him. Maybe she would be interested in riding the ski lift? Then again, Spud had been frightened of it the last time they had gone there.

Hopefully Brad wouldn't be his roommate...again. That had been a real pain. Though it was amusing when he ended up catching his cold.

For some strange reason Professor Rotwood ended up being injured quite a bit during that trip. He wasn't sure why.

Personally he wondered how he would react if he discovered he was a dragon.

But in the end, he decided that maybe he shouldn't show him.

They were originally going to go to Camp Wannaweep...but rumor had it that there was a sea monster terrorizing it.

He might investigate it later, but not today.

Fortunately, he remembered to give the permission slip to his parents. He didn't want to miss out. Besides, he might encounter a yeti again. That would be interesting. Though to be honest, yetis weren't a lot different from gorillas, which he could see at the zoo.

However, when he attempted to give the permission slip for his parents to sign, Haley had already beaten him to the punch.

"You beat me, huh?" asked Jake.

"Well, I've beaten you in a race most of the time." acknowledged Haley.

"Uh-huh." noted the boy.

Still, perhaps being with his sister on a ski trip would be fun.

Besides, Spud and Trixie would most likely be coming as well.

"You two will behave yourselves at the ski trip, won't you?" asked Jonathan Long. He didn't want their teacher to dial up their phone number to complain.

Though to be honest, he was more worried about Jake than he was about Haley. The only time that she seemed to get in trouble was the time when she decided to sneak out after watching that Pooka Pooka show.

Until Susan had informed him about the Pooka following his discovery of the existence of magical creatures, he hadn't understood what had gotten into Haley and what had driven her to become a rebel.

"Mm-hmm." nodded Haley.

"Yeah, sure." answered Jake.

_I guess I decided to think outside the box with this one. I could have used a fantasy creature but I figured I could take a break from that.  
_

_And yes, Bugsy is afraid of vacuum cleaners. I suppose Fu and Neko wouldn't be too wild about them either...but it's especially bad for him since he's a lot smaller. Luckily Haley happened to be there for him.  
_

_In the next chapter, we'll see how Jake's ski trip goes. And Haley's._


	12. Chapter 12: Dashing Through The Snowmen

_In this chapter, we're going to see Haley, Jake, Spud, and Trixie's field trip. It's going to be eventful. I hope you enjoy it._

_Fortunately, Haley and Jake are on better terms than they are in the original series._

_I know that you probably enjoyed Professor Rotwood being injured repeatedly during Ski Trip...but he's not Jake's teacher anymore. Sorry if you're disappointed._

**Chapter 12: Dashing Through The Snowmen**

"Are you ready for the ski trip?" asked Haley.

"I sure am." nodded Jake. It looked as if he would get an opportunity to go snowboarding. He could show off his mad skills.

Of course, he would probably wipe out every once in a while...but he would land in the snow, which was soft.

He would just be careful not to be in the cold for too long. Brad had taught him that all too well. He had caught a winter cold and girls didn't want to go near him. He had been better off than Professor Rotwood was (who suffered from many different accidents), but still.

Naturally, they were wearing snow coats. It was best to be dressed for the weather. Strangely enough, dragons actually weren't cold-blooded.

Sure enough, there was a school bus ready to take them for their winter fun.

And no, it wasn't a magical school bus. And the bus driver wasn't Ms. Frizzle. Though New York City wasn't exactly devoid of magic, even if it flew past the radar of most of its citizens.

Fortunately, the roads had been salted so hopefully they wouldn't have to worry about there being a bus crash. That wouldn't be fun.

They boarded the bus along with all of the other students.

"Try not to catch a cold this time." said one of Brad's friends.

Due to the lack of available seats, Jake had ended up sitting next to Haley.

"Hey, bro." said Haley.

"Hey." stated Jake. It was rather ironic that he was sitting next to his sister of all people.

"I have to admit, it's nice to take a break from schoolwork." noted the girl.

"I thought you enjoyed studying." said Jake. Otherwise, how else would she get such good grades?

"Even I need a break from that every now and then." remarked Haley.

"How about that." remarked the teenage boy. Perhaps there was more to his sister than he realized.

Spud had decided to sit next to Trixie...which was pretty appropriate since for some strange reason they always seemed to be together wherever they went.

The person who was chaperoning their field trip was Professor Frostflake. She never seemed to lose her cool, unlike Professor Rotwood.

Eventually, the school bus arrived at the ski resort.

Haley was dressed in a pink coat. Likewise, Jake had chosen to dress in red.

For some strange reason they always seemed to dress in a specific color. Well, it did match their dragon scales.

"So...who are we bunking with?" asked Jake.

Haley checked the list.

She was with Stacey, while Jake was with Kyle.

He sighed in relief. It looked as if he wouldn't be bunking with Brad again. He was always boasting about how awesome he was. Because of that, he didn't exactly spend a lot of time in his room during the ski trip.

But if he wasn't bunking with Brad, then who was bunking with the jock?

"This isn't my lucky day..." remarked Spud.

Brad began to play loud music on the radio.

He covered his ears with a pillow.

On the lighter side of things, Jake had informed him that aliens were real.

He was excited to hear the news.

However, Jake told him that maybe he shouldn't be so excited about it. Some aliens were mean.

Haley decided to have a chat with Spud and Trixie in the Ski Lodge lounge.

"Hey! Remember the time you tried to pull out my dragon tooth?" asked Haley.

Spud nodded.

He had wondered why that tooth had seemed superglued to her mouth.

Unsurprisingly, Jake had been hesitant to trust them with babysitting Haley again after that.

Haley decided to make snow angels.

"Considering you basically are an angel, that seems somehow appropriate." noted Spud.

Haley chuckled.

She decided to drink some hot chocolate afterward.

Strangely enough, the heat didn't seem to bother at all.

Spud and Trixie noticed.

"You sure have been wolfing down that hot chocolate..." noted Spud.

"You sure you don't want to slow down a bit?" asked Trixie.

"I literally breathe fire. A little heat isn't going to bother me. But thanks for the concern." answered Haley.

"You're welcome." answered the boy.

"Next time I get a dragon tooth, try not to resort to such drastic measures to pull it out." asked the dragon girl.

Trixie nodded.

It was times like that when she and the rest of her family had house insurance. Considering that dragons were capable of breathing fire, it was smart of her father to get insurance.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey, you're Jake's old man! Why'd you call me here?" asked Toph.

"I'm afraid we have bad news. There have been reports of snowmen coming to life in the forests on the outskirts of the Frosty Ski Lodge." stated Luong. It seemed to be the work of the sorceress of some kind.

"They've been coming to life? Well, if they cause trouble, I can just smash them with my rocks." remarked the girl.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I figured it would be a good idea to send you to make sure that my grandson stays safe." stated the elderly dragon.

"He has fire breath! What harm could snowmen do to him?" asked Toph.

"He does have an advantage...but chilly weather can diminish the strength of a dragon." noted Fu Dog.

"Alright. You do have a point." nodded the earthbender.

Besides, it would be nice to see Jake again.

She decided to go visit him.

Shortly afterward, Lao Shi called upon Rose.

"Yes?" asked Rose.

"Hey...gramps here wants you to investigate a ski lodge. He figured your fire abilities would come in handy for such an environment..." noted Neko.

"My firebending doesn't work as well in a cold environment..." explained Rose. That sort of environment was more suited for waterbenders.

"Do you still have your spear?" asked Lao Shi.

"I do." noted the girl.

"If you cannot use your firebending, you should be able to use your spear." explained Jake's grandfather.

"Alright. But won't a snowstorm obstruct my vision?" asked Rose.

Neko handed Rose a pair of goggles.

"Thanks..." said Rose.

Now it seemed she was ready.

_A short while later..._

Shortly after Jake had put his belongings in his room, he discovered that Toph was at the ski lodge with him.

"Toph? You're not a student in my class..." noted Jake. Though it would be interesting if she were.

Personally he wondered how she would interact with Professor Rotwood. Back when he was still in middle school, he wasn't the best teacher in the world...or school principal. How did he become principal again?

"Your grandpa said that I should come here to make sure you were safe." said Toph. Seemed that somebody was up to no good.

Though to be honest, she wasn't used to wearing snow boots.

However, the conversation was overheard by Brad. As usual, he decided to rub something in Jake's face.

"Hey look, everyone! Jake's grandpa sent a girl to protect him!" exclaimed Brad, pointing in Jake's direction.

Jake rolled his eyes. Someone hadn't changed.

Toph glared at Brad.

"Do you think I'm weak?" asked Toph.

"Well, duh! You're just a little girl!" inquired Brad.

Of course, she had been born blind, but he didn't know that.

"Oh yeah? How about an arm wrestling match?" asked the earthbender.

"I accept your challenge...not that it's going to be a challenge!" shouted the jock.

Brad and Toph went to a table and grabbed each other's arms.

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" exclaimed Brad.

"You're right. It's going to be a piece of cake...for me!" shouted Toph.

Much to Brad's shock, Toph was able to win easily.

He seemed paralyzed with astonishment.

"I lost...to a little girl?" asked Brad.

"Whose little now?" inquired the earthbender.

Even without her powers, she was rather strong...strong enough to beat Brad anyway.

"I'm starting to think that I'm pretty lucky to meet you." noted Jake. He doubted that he would bully him for some time after that.

"He needed his ego to be toned down a peg, I will admit." remarked Toph.

Even she thought that Brad was too egotistical.

"I'm the Bradster...I can't lose...especially not to her..." muttered the jock.

Personally the other students were happy that Brad had been humiliated. They had grown tired of him boasting about his accomplishments. Stacy was a cheerleader and not even she was that conceited.

Jake decided to take a ride on the ski lift.

However, though she accompanied him, Toph didn't seem to enjoy it.

"What's wrong?" asked Jake.

"I'm kind of used to being on the ground..." answered Toph.

"Oh..." answered the dragon. Made sense considering that she was an earthbender.

On the other hand, Jake seemed happy to be on the air. Aang felt the same way.

Perhaps Toph would be better off if she got into a snowball fight instead.

She decided she would do that.

Fortunately for Haley, her height gave her an advantage in a snowball fight.

"Being short really has its perks, doesn't it?" asked Toph.

"You bet!" nodded Haley.

Even without her powers, Haley seemed to be multi-talented.

Toph couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Haley. Unlike her parents, Haley's mother and father seemed to know their daughter pretty well.

Then again, Toph's seismic sense didn't work against airborne projectiles, so her parents weren't entirely wrong to believe that she was delicate. It wasn't of much use when a snowball was thrown.

It did allow her to know where all of her opponents were though.

Meanwhile, Rose searched for the snowmen. So far, there didn't seem to be any sign of them.

Fortunately, Neko had given her a pair of goggles that gave her enhanced eyesight.

"Interesting..." noted Rose.

Eventually, she discovered something suspicious.

"Is that a snowman hopping around?" inquired the girl.

This seemed to be the work of a spell of some kind. Snowmen didn't exactly come to life by themselves, even if you put a top hat on their heads.

She decided to investigate.

As it turned out, the snowmen were being commanded by an icy witch. She wielded a staff with a snowflake on top. She also had long, white hair and blue eyes. She wore a teal dress and had pale skin.

They bowed down to the woman who had brought them to life.

"What is your bidding, Mistress Frigelica?" asked one of the snowmen, saluting her with respect.

"Somebody thought it was a bright idea to cut down a section of my forest so that they could build a ski lodge. I'm going to tear it down. And of course, you're going to help me." stated Frigelica.

"Yes, my lady!" exclaimed another one of the snowmen.

Quickly, she went to warn Jake.

"Rose? Did Grandpa send you here too?" asked the red dragon.

Rose nodded.

It seemed that there was a witch who was planning to attack the ski lodge.

It would be best if they kept an eye for them.

It was only a matter of time before the snowmen launched their attack.

Jake warned Spud and Trixie of the attack.

"Evil snowmen?" questioned Spud. "I always thought Frosty was a nice guy..."

Jake nodded.

"Hmm, maybe I should think twice before I put a magic hat on a snowman..." noted Spud, putting his hand on his chin.

"They're not ruining my winter fun!" exclaimed Trixie.

To be honest, Trixie reminded him a bit of Toph.

Sure enough, they could hear the sound of hopping.

"I guess we better get ready to fight..." noted Haley.

Jake nodded.

Quickly, Haley called Aang for help. If anyone could do so, it was the Avatar.

"Aang, can you help me out?" asked Haley.

"You helped me escape from the Fire Nation, so sure." nodded Aang.

"Good. Apparently, we're about to be attacked by living snowmen..." noted the girl.

"Living snowmen?!" exclaimed the boy.

"Surprised?" asked Haley.

"Well, I can manipulate ice so perhaps I shouldn't be too surprised..." acknowledged the Avatar.

Haley told Aang where he could find her.

"Well, you did help me when I got captured by the circus and when I was grabbed by that giant tooth monster...I should return the favor." noted Aang.

Haley grinned. It looked like she could count on him...just like he counted on her.

"Here they come!" exclaimed Spud.

"Wait, won't they melt as soon as they enter the ski lodge?" asked Haley.

"Given the strength of the sorceress, probably not." answered Jake. Otherwise, things would be too simple for them.

Fire breath still seemed to work on them though.

The snowmen started banging against the doors.

Jake breathed fire on them and they melted.

However, the snowmen didn't have any intention of giving up easily.

Toph smashed more of them using earth.

Though she did admit that there wasn't as much to work with during the winter time.

Spud and Trixie learned some of the snowmen into a greenhouse.

"I have to admit, it's awful convenient that there's one here..." noted Trixie.

Spud nodded in agreement. But he wouldn't dwell on it.

One of the snowmen grabbed onto Haley. For some strange reason this one had wings.

Oh wait. It was a snow angel.

"Aah!" exclaimed Haley.

Fortunately, in the nick of time, Aang melted the snow angel.

"Thanks. I was a bit worried that snow angel was going to make an angel out of me..." noted Haley.

"That would be ironic." nodded Aang.

Realizing that the snowmen were losing the battle, the ice witch decided to give them a hand.

Frigelica launched ice needles at Aang, but he countered with fire.

However, she then followed by launching a large snowball at him.

"Oof!" exclaimed Aang.

"Hey!" shouted Haley.

She then launched another snowball at Haley, but she melted it with her fire breath.

Frigelica retaliated by launching icy wind, but Haley figured she could counter that with her own wind breath...which she did.

"A dragon that breathes air? That's new...' noted Frigelica.

Although, dragons couldn't breathe fire if they didn't breathe in air first. Perhaps it wasn't too surprising.

Jake whacked the ice witch with his tail, and knocked her to the ground.

"This isn't over!" exclaimed Frigelica.

She began to wave her wand.

"What is she up to?" asked Haley.

The sorceress used a spell to combine her remaining snowmen together.

"This isn't good..." noted Haley.

The snowmen formed together to become a giant.

The giant snowman let out a roar.

Brad screamed like a little girl.

Toph let out a chuckle. Not even she screamed like that.

Spud gasped.

"How are we going to take down a snowman that big?" asked Trixie. She doubted that it would fit inside the greenhouse, so that wasn't an option.

Although, perhaps they could go inside if they found themselves caught in a snowstorm. They were monitoring the weather carefully to make sure that nobody was caught in that kind of weather, but still.

Unfortunately, Haley and Jake's fire breath wasn't doing that much.

Aang's firebending wasn't terribly effective either.

It seemed that the snowgiant was quite durable.

They were going to need a lot more firepower if they wanted to take it down.

The snowgiant stepped on Haley.

"Oh my aching head..." said Haley.

"You alright?" asked Jake.

"I think so..." nodded the girl.

The snowgiant let out a roar and knocked Toph and Rose off their feet.

Haley noticed there was a salt silo nearby.

Perhaps that was what they needed.

She just needed a distraction.

Fortunately, her brother could provide that.

"Yoo-hoo!" exclaimed Haley.

"Yes?" asked Jake.

"Can you keep the snowgiant busy?" asked the young girl.

Jake nodded.

He blew a raspberry at the snowgiant.

"Now that's just rude!" exclaimed the abominable snowman.

Toph decided to join in on the fun.

"Oh c'mon!" shouted the enormous snowman.

"Wait, where did the little dragon go?" inquired Frigelica.

Was she hiding?

Suddenly, Haley dropped the salt silo on the snowgiant, who could only watch as it emptied its contents.

Upon contact with the salt, the snowgiant melted.

"Noooooo!" shouted Frigelica.

Shortly afterwards, the magical authorities came to arrest the sorceress.

Of course, they would need a special prison for her. Perhaps one that was located in a desert or in a volcano?

Hopefully she wouldn't bother anyone again.

In addition, a mage wiped away everyone's memories of the event. Well, except for Toph, Rose, Jake, Haley, Spud, and Trixie. Jake had asked the sorcerer not to and he obliged. Seemed that he respected his judgment.

He considered letting Brad in on his secret if only to see his horrified reaction, but to be honest, he thought his grandfather was more important. He was going to listen to him, though he and his grandfather didn't always see eye to eye.

Jake sighed in relief.

"Hopefully our ski trip won't have any more setbacks..." noted Haley. Things were rather fun until she showed up.

Jake nodded.

Fortunately, it did not.

Eventually, the school bus arrived to take them back home.

Lao Shi was happy that both of his grandchildren were safe.

If either of them were hurt, chances are he would go after the ice witch himself. Even if he wasn't as strong as he used to be in his old age.

He was originally going to choose his daughter to be his apprentice, but after he realized that she didn't have dragon powers, he decided that he would.

Jake noted that while he wished that an ice witch hadn't come along to ruin their fun, at least his ski trip hadn't ended with heartbreak this time.

Though he did wonder who he would choose to be his girlfriend now that he and Rose had broken up. Danika might still be available.

He also considered dating Rose's sister, but he wasn't sure how Rose would feel about that.

Besides, he didn't know too much about her. Though unlike Rose, she happened to have brown hair.

Well, he would take his time.

_I felt like throwing in a Magic School Bus reference._

_The next chapter is going to feature the Gorgon Sisters. Why did it have to be girls with snakes for hair?  
_


	13. Chapter 13: Why Did It Have To Be Snakes

_I figured I would make the thirteenth chapter scary so I decided to feature the Gorgon Sisters. It's not a Halloween special though. A Halloween special would probably involve the Headless Horseman._

_Fortunately, Toph has ways of combating them. I figured I could have Jake fight them but I felt she was more suited to do so. You can probably guess why._

_You'll still get to see Jake in action though. Don't worry._

_Just so you know, the Gorgon Sisters are Fury, Euryale, and Medusa. You probably know Medusa at least. She's an iconic Greek mythology character._

_Kudos to anyone who gets the reference in the chapter title._

**Chapter 13: Why Did It Have To Be Snakes**

As Jake was skating on a skateboard, he suddenly heard some distressing news.

His canine companion approached him. He had a worried look on his face. And he was sweating, too.

The American Dragon decided to see what was going on.

"Fu? Is something the matter?" asked Jake. Did someone take his doggy bone? If so, he could find him a new one. The pet store had them by the bucketload.

But it was actually something more drastic.

"We got bad news, kid! The Gorgon Sisters have returned!" exclaimed Fu Dog.

"The Gorgon Sisters?" asked Jake. Those three always seemed full of themselves, though perhaps he wasn't one to talk.

It looked as if skateboarding would have to wait. He couldn't skateboard with Spud and Trixie if they were statues.

Though he wouldn't mind that much if Brad was turned into a statue. He was full of himself, anyway. He was even more egotistical than he was.

He remembered the Gorgon Sisters, They had turned him to stone. If Professor Rotwood had known about it, he probably would use the statue to decorate his house.

Unfortunately, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to fight them without looking at them. Maybe he could try using Ear of the Dragon? That seemed to enhance his hearing pretty well.

But on the other hand, he didn't want to accidentally hurt anybody with his fire breath.

Baby dragons might not know it...but fire breath was not a toy.

Fortunately, they weren't so threatening when they were apart. Though they did have the ability to hypnotize people to do their dirty work, as a group of cheerleaders could attest.

But they had a habit of sticking together for that reason. Strength in numbers.

They had gotten into a fight, but unfortunately it seemed that they had resolved their differences.

Now they were causing chaos once again. Would New York City be left standing?

At that very moment, Toph came into the shop.

She noticed that both Jake and Fu seemed worried about something, so she asked what was going on.

"What's wrong? Why the long faces?" asked the earthbender.

"We got a problem." explained Fu.

Jake showed Toph a picture of the gorgon sisters.

The earthbender looked at the picture curiously. They all seemed to have green skin.

There were also something about them that she found to be very unusual.

"Why do they have snakes for hair?" asked the formerly blind girl. She wasn't sure how they were supposed to get their hair cut.

"I don't know, but you don't want to be bitten by them, I can tell you that." answered Fu. Maybe if he was lucky he could make an antidote to the venom.

But he would probably require a sample of the venom in the first place. That was how antidotes typically worked.

Toph wondered how she was supposed to fight those gorgons. Fighting blindfolded was a serious handicap.

However, she then remembered that she could fight without using her eyes. She had been doing that for a while. That was how she won at the tournament.

Perhaps she was well-suited for fighting these three. She didn't need to worry about being hypnotized, let alone being turned to stone.

"Maybe I should fight that trio..." noted the earthbender. It seemed as good of an idea as any.

"Huh? You want to fight them?" asked Fu.

Toph nodded. She wasn't afraid of snakes. Most snakes weren't venomous anyway. Though there was this snake that impersonated a poisonous snake.

"But you might get turned to stone." pointed out Jake.

He wasn't sure what he would do if that happened. At least he would have something to remember her by.

What would her parents think?

Granted, she could be cured if the gorgon sisters were to be defeated, but it would still be scary.

"I'll use a blindfold." explained the earthbender. No point in taking unnecessary risks...

"Good idea." nodded Fu. He might be able to track them by scent...but fighting girls wasn't really his thing.

"Wait, aren't you kind of outnumbered?" asked Jake. It seemed she was at a disadvantage, even if she had protection from their petrification and hypnotic powers.

"That's a problem." nodded Toph.

Back when she was in the ring, she fought opponents one on one. Not three against one. The audience seemed to prefer that, though it eouldn't surprise her if there was a doubles round every once in a while.

Though sometimes, it was tempting to do so. Some of them were simply too easy. They underestimated her because she was a little girl.

At least, her parents thought she was a little girl. At least Jake seemed to treat her like she was her age. She respected him for that.

Aang had still beat her...but he was an unorthodox opponent. He was an airbender, not an earthbender. At the time anyway. And Toph couldn't really sense him while he was in midair.

As strong as she was, she had limits.

Suddenly, Neko came in.

"Man, all this talk about gorgons is scaring me..." remarked the cat. Ironically, there were cats that ate snakes.

If only she had some snake repellent. That would be very useful right about now.

However, she would probably need to look at the gorgons to use the snake spray. And that wasn't worth the risk in her opinion.

She pulled out some scrolls.

"What are those?" asked Toph.

"Those are what I use to summon allies in a pinch." explained Neko. Sometimes she needed help when she was in a bad situation...much like Jake whenever he encountered sphinx hair.

"You don't say?" inquired the earthbender.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Could I borrow those?" asked Toph.

"Sure, which ones?" questioned Neko.

She wondered what would be best suited for fighting gorgons.

Certainly not a spider summon. Spiders had eight eyes. That would make them very easy to hypnotize.

Eventually, she came to a decision.

Now that she felt she was prepared, she decided to go looking for them.

Spud and Trixie were currently hiding from the trio.

They were understandably frightened by the situation. They could only hope that rescue would arrive.

They imagined that the rescue would be Jake...but anyone would be welcome. Who knows? Maybe even the Dragon Council themselves would show up?

"Maybe we should close our eyes..." noted Spud.

"Hmm...what should we decorate our house with?" asked Medusa. There were multiple possibilities.

Some birds would be nice.

Brad Morton had foolishly asked her out on a date...and was turned to stone for his trouble.

Though to be honest, they were wondering if Jake Long would show up.

He was always trying to be a hero.

If only they had sphinx hair. However, it wasn't exactly easy to come by in New York City. They'd be better off if they were in Cairo, Egypt.

Suddenly, Toph showed up.

The three gorgon sisters tried turning her to stone, but that didn't work.

"Why didn't that work?" asked Fury.

Medusa noticed she was wearing a blindfold.

"I guess she realized we were here..." noted the gorgon in the blue dress.

Toph got into a fighting pose.

"Aren't you...kind of outnumbered?" inquired Euryale.

To be honest, ganging up on an opponent wouldn't be a lot of fun. It wouldn't be a challenge.

Though they might do so if they found that the opponent was powerful.

"I have ways to even the odds." answered Toph.

Toph summoned two gargoyles to accompany her.

Now it was three on three.

The Gorgon Sisters wondered if there was a reason she picked those creatures in particular.

As a matter of fact, there was.

Their petrification powers didn't work on them. When they tried, nothing happened.

"Have our powers diminished?" asked Fury. They seemed to work well at whoever was unfortunate enough to cross their path during the attack.

Toph provided an explanation for that.

"You can't turn them to stone...because they're already made of stone!" exclaimed the earthbender.

"Dang...you really thought this out well, didn't you?" asked Fury. It looked as if fighting this girl was going to be more complicated than they thought.

They could try hypnosis, but gargoyles had a habit of screeching...which would potentially wake them up.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the gargoyles were a bit too fast for them.

Toph pressed her foot against the ground and summoned a pillar of earth.

"Aaarghhh!" exclaimed Medusa as soon as she was hit. For a girl as young as she was, she packed quite a punch.

She then launched a boulder at Fury.

"Yeow!" bellowed Fury.

How did that girl get to be so strong? You'd think she wouldn't be so tough given her appearance.

They were starting to wonder if she was some sort of dragon.

However, most dragons would have transformed by now. That way they could take to the skies.

Medusa was being attacked by the gargoyles.

She shot them with energy beams. Green energy beams.

But while they were injured, they didn't seem to give up easily.

Fury launched an energy beam of her own at Toph.

But she sidestepped out of the way.

Medusa launched another energy beam, but Toph blocked it with a wall of rock.

However, one of the snakes wrapped around her ankle.

"Hey! Let go!" exclaimed Toph.

For a moment, Euryale thought she had her.

But she couldn't seem to send her flying. She was simply too stubborn.

However, she was hit by an energy beam fired by Fury while in her predicament.

"Ow!" exclaimed the earthbender.

On the lighter side, she was released from her ankle bind in the process.

Ironically, it seemed that Fury had made her opponent angry.

Toph launched a wave of dirt at the trio in retaliation.

"My eyes!" exclaimed Medusa.

"You three rely too much on your eyesight." noted Toph. She had learned not to rely on it a LONG time ago. She could thank her mole friends for that. They seemed to understand her better than her parents did. It was weird.

She then sent boulders rolling towards the three of them.

The three Gorgon Sisters were down for the count.

"Those three are gor-goners." noted Toph.

Thankfully, there hadn't been much collateral damage. That would be bad.

She chuckled a bit at her own pun.

"Way to go, Toph!" cheered Jake.

Naturally, he had been rooting for her the whole time. He knew that she could do it.

Toph dismissed the gargoyles.

Shortly after the gorgon's defeat, their victims turned back to normal.

"Sometimes it's better NOT to solve my problems with my fists...Aang taught me that." acknowledged the young girl. Perhaps she could learn a lot from him.

Then again, he had learned a lot from her. It took her some time to teach him earthbending though.

Speaking of Aang, he had heard about what Toph had done.

Since then, the gorgon trio had been taken away by the authorities. They were wearing special goggles that protected them from their powers...which unfortunately Lao Shi didn't have.

Hopefully they wouldn't cause any more trouble.

"Man...Toph is one strong girl." noted the airbender. Though in this case, she used her brain more than she used her fists.

He wasn't sure even he could beat the trio. Perhaps his earthbending wouldn't counteract the effects of their petrification powers.

Though perhaps he could try using a mirror.

Currently, Haley was relaxing with Bugsy.

"If you meet a veterinarian, do you tell them what's up, doc?" asked Haley.

"You've been watching Looney Tunes, haven't you?" questioned Bugsy.

"Maybe." answered the pink dragon. Some people said that Bugs Bunny was the best cartoon character of all time.

However, that was open for debate. He had competition in the form of Mickey Mouse.

Mickey probably wasn't as funny as Bugs Bunny was though.

Although, the writers of Looney Tunes seemed to have trouble writing female characters.

They were able to add Lola Bunny during Space Jam though.

She wasn't a clone of Bugs Bunny like Minnie Mouse was to Mickey Mouse, so she was unique. She was also a bunny though...as her name would imply. She may have have been attractive, but she wasn't a human cartoon character.

"Did you hear about the Gorgon attack?" asked Haley.

"Yeah. I was worried that snakes would eat me." answered Bugsy.

"I wouldn't let that happen." assured the pink dragon.

The white bunny sighed in relief.

Perhaps ice attacks would be the way to go?

Snakes were cold-blooded.

"You think you'll defeat a gorgon one day?" asked Bugsy.

"Maybe. I'd have to rely on other senses than my eyes though." answered Haley. Perhaps she could use her sense of smell. Though she wondered what a gorgon would smell like. Perfume?

Personally, she wondered how her brother's training was going to go this time.

Hopefully he would be punctual. Dragon training was kind of important. How else would they face the forces of evil?

It was a good thing she was a prodigy.

_Meanwhile..._

As before, Lao Shi was training Jake Long.

However, this training session was somewhat different.

Instead of New York City, they were in a battle arena.

Lao Shi too had heard about the gorgon attack.

Luckily, Toph had saved the day.

But he figured that Jake should be dependent and fight on the front lines himself every once in a while.

Though he did admit that she was better suited for the mission than Jake was.

"So, why'd you bring me here?" asked Jake.

"Because this training exercise could turn out destructive." explained Lao Shi.

"So, what training exercise are we talking about this time?" asked the red dragon.

Suddenly, a chimera entered the arena.

Jake gasped. He had read about these creatures.

They were said to be very strong. The zookeeper would have a field day trying to put one in a zoo.

And of course, they had three heads...which essentially gave them three times the power. Though the heads didn't always get along. It depended on the chimera.

However, these chimera heads seemed to get along fairly well.

Jake wondered how he would win. He sure hoped that his grandfather knew what he was doing when he put him against such a creature.

For once, he wasn't feeling arrogant.

But on the other hand, he was legitimately getting stronger. Having his grandfather for a master had its perks, though he was a bit hesitant to admit that.

"How you doing?" asked the lion head.

"Wait, this chimera is civilized?" inquired Jake.

"Aren't we civilized dragons?" questioned Lao Shi.

"You have a point." answered the American dragon. Maybe he shouldn't be too surprised.

Besides, it was assuring that he wasn't in danger of becoming monster food. He may not always get along with his grandfather, but he could clearly tell that he was sane. Possibly saner than he was.

Immediately, he got ready to fight.

The lion head let out a roar.

Unsurprisingly, it was very loud.

"I'd be lion if I said I wasn't scared right now!" exclaimed Jake.

Despite the strength of his opponent, he couldn't help but crack a joke every now and then. Old habits died hard.

"Very funny." answered the lion head.

The goat head began to cast a spell.

Shortly afterwards, a bolt of magic was sent flying towards the teenage boy.

He flew away from it in the nick of time.

"I'm not trying to get your goat." answered Jake.

The snake extended and attempted to bite the teenager with his sharp fangs.

"You have such a venomous personality." noted the dragon.

The chimera wondered how many puns Jake would make before this was over.

Jake breathed fire.

"Ooh! That was spicy!" exclaimed the snake head.

"Is he dragon you down?" asked the goat head.

"Am I getting a taste of my own medicine?" questioned Jake.

"It appears you are." answered the lion head.

The chimera leapt towards Jake.

He flew out of the way.

Though he had to admit, the beast was capable of leaping pretty high.

The goat head fired an icicle at Jake, but he melted it.

Maybe ice spells weren't ready to go.

The snake head attempted to wrap around Jake, but he bit into it.

"Yeow!" exclaimed the snake head.

However, Jake was bitten himself by the lion head.

"Are you in charge of the other two? They say that lions are kings..." questioned the red dragon.

"We're more of a democracy." answered the goat head. The lion was the muscle of the group though. They could tell Jake that.

Eventually, the chimera was defeated. Fortunately, Jake's fire breath seemed to well against them.

Generally, animals were afraid of fire. So this tactic made sense.

Lao Shi applauded his student, though he was worried that the defeat of the creature would increase Jake's ego.

Back in his youth, arrogance had never worked in the blue dragon's ego. Confidence did though.

"That was a good fight." remarked the lion head.

"We should do this again sometime." agreed the goat head.

"Or we could fight another dragon." suggested the snake head.

However, Lao Shi looked as if he were retired. That would explain why he had taken his grandson in as a student.

"Whew!" exclaimed Jake.

He shapeshifted back into his human form. That fight had worn him out, so he decided to change back.

"Are you going to make me fight a gryphon next?" asked the dragon. Basically it would be a flying lizard against a flying bird. Which was ironic since there were lizards who preyed on birds...including their eggs. Even animals had eggs for breakfast.

Typically, a gryphon was a more predictable opponent than a chimera. But griffins were also very agile. And theynhad a sharo beak and sharp talons.

His dragon scales might not be enough.

"It would help you master flying." answered Luong. What better way for Jake to practice his flying than against an aerial opponent?

"You have a point there." noted Jake.

_Maybe Toph should also consider fighting basilisks. Or cockatrices. Though cockatrices could fly...and aerial combat isn't really Toph's forte. It's more Aang's style. He has airbending._

_I wonder if she would be interested in singing the American Dragon._

_Haley already did that though._

_I had Jake fight a chimera...because it also had a snake._

_In the next chapter, the Pooka will return. You probably won't look at a kid show the same way again._

_Perhaps Haley can defeat him once again. But he's likely stronger than from his last encounter._


End file.
